The Long Road to Hope resubmitted
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: CHAPTER SIX: Thera and Thim recuperate, while entertaining little Aragorn. Elrond has a proposition for Thera (all right all right you sillies!!!) and Aragorn gets a new name.. Thanks for reading this! I really enjoyed myself writing this tale
1. Default Chapter

| | |  
  
| | |  
  
THE LONG ROAD TO HOPE (resubmitted)  
  
Author's note: I had not really intended this to be an AU Middle Earth tale, except I had been laboring under a misconception concerning the facts of a certain character when I thought of this tale originally...but because I think it is a decent idea, here it is....  
  
I am resubmitting this tale, because, one I liked it a lot and two, I had five parts that I uploaded separately all over creation and I would like to rectify that, along with more spacing now that I know how to add chapters...coherently........pretty much (Now if I can just figure out how to make ellipsis stay put and not show up as a period in the middle of a sentence!!  
  
I will give you here at the outset, because it helps so much to set the mood, the music I have been listening to while writing this:  
  
Most importantly and consistently, the sound track to The Black Stallion by Danny Elfman (appropriate name!)  
  
the soundtrack to Restoration by James Newton Howard.  
  
And the LOTR soundtrack by Howard Shore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thera Dalmain looked at the drawing that five-year old Wemm held up for inspection.  
  
"Why, that is a very good tree Wemm," she said smiling at the brown stick topped with a riot of green squiggly lines. "Very pretty. I'll put it next to your cat."  
  
Wemm, his blond curls bouncing happily, looked up at her, a smudge of gooseberry jam obvious under his nose. "It's the tree my cat Tommy climbs all the time."  
  
"Of course, I am sure---"  
  
Thera was interrupted by one of her student's parents, Lis Fergan who stood framed in the open doorway.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Mistress Dalmain, but my boy's got to come home. His da, well his da didn't finish the planting."  
  
Thera nodded and indicated with a nod that 10-year-old Rad could go. She silently went to the careworn woman nervously wrapping her hands in her apron. "It's all right Lis, I understand."  
  
Masrale Fergan was one of Bree's more notorious tipplers and probably had slept half the day and awakened in a terrible temper. Rad was the only thing keeping the family from falling apart all together. It was a rare week when he wasn't called home several times. But for all that, he was a bright boy and quick with his numbers. But Thera despaired of his ever seeing a brighter future.  
  
"Rad, you know where to find me, when you get a break from your chores." He nodded and left reluctantly with his mom.  
  
Thera went to his stool and looked at his slate. And he had done the math problem she had given correctly. With a sigh, Thera put the slate on her table and was about to address the class, when they heard the town crier announce it was 4 p.m. Her small clutch of students all looked at her and smiling, she waved them off. With a cheer and a clatter of slates and scraping of stools, the class bounded happily for the door.  
  
With a sigh, Thera took the next half an hour to clean up the little school room that Mayor Barley had set aside for her use here at his warehouse. It still smelled slightly of the ale barrels that had been stored there.  
  
Wrapping her shawl across her shoulders, she rushed from the school room to The Owls' Roost where in the evenings, she helped Mistress Ruffo serve the dinner crowd and sometimes, stayed later to help with the serious drinkers afterwards.  
  
Entering the Roost from the kitchen door, she exchanged her shawl for an apron hanging on a nearby peg. As she tied it around her, the amply- endowed Mistress Magda Ruffo bustled in, all in a dither. "Oh dearie, I am so glad you are on time this evening. We've a crowd of farmers on their way to Brickman's horse sale. Pick up that platter of tatters and the dish of sauce and follow me."  
  
Nodding, Thera did as she was asked and spent the rest of the evening with her hostess running food and drinks to the boisterous group.  
  
In a spare moment with Iris the barmaid as she filled a tray of tankards, Thera commented, "Well, I imagine they won't be so cheerful once they come back from Brickman's!"  
  
Iris nodded. "He does have a bumper crop of fillies and colts this year, he does. They'll cost this lot a pretty penny, that's for sure!"  
  
"We'll be lucky if they buy one pitcher amongst them all when they're done with the sale."  
  
"There goes my tip!" Thera laughed but inwardly groaned. Iris was right. Big spenders now, but after the sale, misers all. She jingled the few coins she had received so far this evening. Every little bit help.  
  
When the farmers had finally stumbled upstairs, Thera looked around and sighed. Well, maybe she could get her dinner and take something up to her brother Thim. Her eyes softened as she headed back to the kitchen, idly waving away pipe smoke. Maybe she could coax him with the fine barley soup Mistress Ruffo had made for lunch. Magda told her during a lull in serving that Thim had been asleep when she brought up lunch, and she hadn't the heart to wake him.  
  
Pulling her apron off, she went into the kitchen, where Magda was tearing at a chicken leg and when she asked for supper, Magda waved her towards the simmering pots.  
  
Gathering up what she wanted and what she thought she could tempt Thim with, she carefully carried their tray up to the attic room she shared with her eight-year-old brother.  
  
Thim, who had always been sickly had contracted a wasting sickness in the winter, and now, during late spring, he still could not shake it. And though Thera saved all the coins she earned from teaching and serving and gave them to every doctor and quack that came through Bree, Thim was no better.  
  
And none seemed to know exactly what was the matter. But he had no appetite and slept a lot. Thera could barely tempt him with food, no matter how special. He ate like a bird. The only thing that he loved was tales and sagas. So whenever Thera had time, she would recite a poem or lay and sometimes Thim would join her. He was a sweet boy and didn't complain much. But Thera despaired of ever seeing him well again. And he was all the family she had.  
  
Pushing open the door to their room, she went and set the laden tray down on the table and went over to the bed they shared. Thim lay tangled in their faded quilt, his tousled hair practically hiding his thin, pinched features.  
  
Coming up to him quietly, Thera shook his shoulder gently.  
  
"What momma?"  
  
"It's not momma Thim, its me Thera. I've brought you some dinner. I've got some nice barley soup and soft, fresh bread. Come on sweetheart, sit up."  
  
She lifted him and with a small groan, his head lolled back against her chest. "Come on Thim. Sit up, that's my boy." She picked him up and took him over to the table where she fed him.  
  
But even sitting in her lap, Thim would only take a few sips and then he brushed her hand away. "That's enough Thera. I am full." He drank a half cup of milk while Thera ate her supper. But somehow tonight, watching Thim, she wasn't hungry either and most of the soup sat on the table cooling.  
  
Thim, playing with the end of her thick auburn braid, asked, as he frequently did, "When am I going to get better Thera? When can I go play with Willy down in the barnyard? When can I go see the new chicks?" He buried his face in her vest. "I am so tired Thera. I want to stop being so tired." She brushed his hair back and began to sing an old song about butterfly warriors and dandelion kings until he slipped back into the slumber that so easily took him.  
  
Carrying him back to bed and tucking him in, Thera sat on the bed and watched him sleep by candlelight. Tears came and Thera put her head in her hands and wept silently, as she had so often. What was she going to do? Was there nothing to be done but watch him waste away into nothing?  
  
Taking the tray back downstairs, she cleaned up the dishes that were there. Thankfully she was left with her morose thoughts while Mistress Ruffo handled the late crowd. She could hear snatches of song and laughter through the door as she rinsed the last of the dishes.  
  
The door banged open as Magda brought in a tray with a few tankards and small bowls on it. "How's the wee one then?"  
  
"Oh the same Magda. He only drank a half cup of milk and a few mouthfuls of soup." She stared sightless at the big hanging soup tureens. "I do not see how he can survive." She looked at Magda, "I-I just can't let him go. He is all I have." She pointed with her chin. "Is there anyone out there tonight? Any new doctors or healers?"  
  
Magda shook her head regretfully and went to dump the tankards in the soapy water Thera had been using.  
  
Just then Iris leaned in around the door, "Got a big group just now." Seeing Magda up to her elbows cleaning tankards she looked at Thera. "Can you give me a hand?"  
  
Nodding, Thera grabbed her apron and followed Iris out. You never knew.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that again?"  
  
The bearded, grubby traveler growled around a mouthful of bread, "Can ye get me a tankard of beer miss?"  
  
"Beer? Certainly." Thera hurried off to Iris and gave her order. Taking the six full tankards in both hands, she went over to the table and started to lay out the drinks. As she did that and picked up stray dirty dishes, she idly listened to their talk.  
  
"Yah, I heard tell of them up that ways. Never seen any though."  
  
"They don't like to be seen now, do they? They're always mighty secretive. Speak a different language too."  
  
Shaking her head, Thera was about to leave, when a small man spoke up at the other end of the table. "Ya know my da actually met up with a group of them once, said he thought they was headed for the sea."  
  
"Didn't know they was sailors."  
  
"Naw, they was traveling somewheres, he says. And what's west of us but the sea? But that's not what I mention it for. My da told me they gave him a hand when he lost a wheel on his cart and it being full of grain for Deepening Market."  
  
"Ya don't say! What did they do? Turn it all to fairy bread and cakes?" A ripple of laughter ran around the table.  
  
The little man took a deep swig of his beer. "Naw, one of them fixed my da's ankle. He says it were broke. It were trapped under the axle in soft mud. It was after those big rains we had in '31 remember? And the bridge at the end of town washed out, and---"  
  
"Get on with the story Rafe!"  
  
Thera now made no effort to look busy. The man's story had utterly caught her attention.  
  
"Aw right then. Le'see, ma da lost the cart off the Great East Road, way past Michel Delving, though at that point the road were more west, if you get my meaning. It slipped and broke the right front wheel and him trapped under the axle when he tried to unhitch the horse. He was there for hours and had practically swooned away like a girl--begging yer pardon miss--"  
  
Thera nodded and smiled ruefully.  
  
"So there he were in an agony for his ankle and they showed up, a whole troop of them he says, horses and all. He couldn't understand a flipping word neither. Says they sounded like birds. Sweet birds, but birds anyhow. Then a couple of them lift the cart off of him smart as you please and another pulled him out and lay him on the side of the road. They undid Dolly from the cart and let her get to the grass."  
  
"They weren't planning to rob him now were they Rafe?"  
  
"Naw! Let me finish here! The one, he seemed the leader, cuz he had been doing all the directing, bent down to my da and looked at him square in the face, said something in his language and then put his hands around the bad ankle. My da says he finally up and swoons at that point."  
  
"Okay, so what happened then? He waked up and all his belongings were gone and---"  
  
"I told you they didn't rob him! He wakes up and the cart is there, Dolly is there, the grain is there and his ankle ain't broke no more."  
  
Finished, the man takes a deep swallow of beer and looks around the table, which has gone silent.  
  
Thera shakes her head at the story, not sure if she believes it. Taking the dirty dishes back thoughtfully to the kitchen, she dumps them back in the now cool water. She can't get what the man said about his dad's ankle out of her mind. Could someone actually heal a broken ankle like that? Maybe it wasn't really broken?  
  
Rushing past a laden Magda, she went over to the table and asked the small man, her hands wrapped nervously in her apron, like Lis Fergan earlier that day.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you didn't say who had done this for your dad. I mean cured his ankle and all?"  
  
He looked up at her his face serious. "It was elves miss. A whole bunch of elves."  
  
"Elves! I never knew..." Thera looked at him, biting her lip. "You say you know where they live?"  
  
"Somewheres in the Misty Mountains I heard tell. Place called Riverdale...Way out beyond the Last Bridge."  
  
"Riverdale. You wouldn't know how to get there would you?"  
  
The farmer grinned. "Want to see if my tale is true, do you?"  
  
"Yes." Thera folded her hands in front of her apron. "Exactly."  
  
She pulled a chair around and sat. Taking out one of her hard earned coins, she lay it on the table between them. "Can you draw me a map?"  
  
  
  
Thera looked around the school room and bit her lip. She really hated giving up the school. The little ones really needed this. But if Marjorie Bottom could be spared from her dad's dry goods store, perhaps she'd be able to teach. Rubbing her hand slowly along her old table, she sighed deeply and left. Her brother's health had to come first.  
  
Going to the stables next to the Owl's Roost, Thera went up to the horse she purchased, whose name was Lily. She was a sturdy bay farm horse in the prime of health. If anyone could make the fearsomely long journey to Riverdale, Lily would. The cart they were going to use was also a sturdy construction, a spare from Farmer Gamlin's house.  
  
And bless Mistress Ruffo, she was going to provide as much food as could be cured, preserved and packed away.  
  
Based on what the farmer knew and others had added to his knowledge, the trip to Riverdale would take almost a month. But Thera knew lots of the plants growing about and knew what was edible and what wasn't, as well as what herbs might be useful for Thim. There was at least plenty of water and grass for the horse along the way.  
  
The only big worry was there were no inns or towns between here and the elves home. Possibly a few isolated farmsteads, but that was all. Thera had not traveled far from Bree, but before setting out, she spent a couple of weeks to take practice drives with Thim, just to see how he would fare. They also spent a few nights making camp just for practice. And luckily, as near as anyone could determine, Riverdale was a straight shot down the Great East Road up into the Misty Mountains, which meant she would have to work hard to get lost.  
  
And all the travelers she had talked to assured her that at this time, there didn't seem to be any tales of bandits or other fell things hanging about looking for unprotected single women travelers.  
  
  
  
Well, the day arrived for she and Thim to be on their way. She had only told Thim they were going to search for some other healers. She didn't want him getting his hopes up about the elves. She had not been able to find anyone else who had seen or talked with elves. So the farmers story was all she had to go on. She prayed it was true. Because if it wasn't, Thim was going to suffer for her believing in fairy tales. Well, in this case, elf tales.  
  
Mistress Ruffo and Farmer Gamlin, along with the gaggle of her students and their folks, came out to see her leave early one morning. The mist was rising and Thim was bundled up warmly in the bed of the cart, propped up so he would be able to see the countryside as they passed. There was a cover for the cart, but the day was starting off beautifully, so Thera left it off.  
  
"Well, take care of yourself and Master Thim here. I hope you find the elves!" Mistress Ruffo gave her a big hug and Thera, teary-eyed, hugged her back. She shook hands with some of the others and hugged some of her students. Then with a flick of her reins, Lily pulled into the harness, and they were off!  
  
Thim waved to their friends until they went around a curve and they were all lost to sight. Nervous that she was making a foolish mistake, Thera kept quiet until they were out of Bree, a good hour later. She was so afraid her nerve would fail her and she'd turn the cart back. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.  
  
The elves were her only hope.  
  
|Top of Form 3 |Bottom of Form 3 | 


	2. A meeting with the tinkers

Chapter Two of The Long Road to Hope.  
  
(Remember if you have the soundtrack to The Black Stallion, it is perfect music to play with this) And hang in there. We'll get to Riverdale, er, Rivendell soon enough!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thera surveyed their tidy camp. Lily was hobbled and the fire was burning merrily. Thim was playing soldiers with a pile of pine cones and stones, wrapped in a thick woolen cloak. The tea kettle was on the edge of the fire and just now beginning to whistle and steam. Thera was soaking some of the dried meat in fruit juice so Thim might be tempted to eat it. Now, this wasn't so bad! It was a nice evening and according to Farmer Gamlin, there was moonlight for the next week or so.  
  
A half an hour later, Thera grinned in delight at her brother. Thim was actually eating!!! He had eaten two pieces of juice-soaked meat and a few of the wild strawberries she had found. Well, maybe it just took being out in the fresh air to make an improvement!  
  
Later, rolled in her blanket, Thim tucked at her side, Thera felt better about her brother's health than she had in weeks. Even though camping and riding were going to be hard to get used to, she smiled ruefully in the dark as she shifted her hip on the hard ground for the third time, contentment filled her. Instead of watching hopelessly, she was doing something and not waiting for a miracle. This was the right thing to do, she just knew it.  
  
The next few days proceeded in a cheerful parade of changing spring landscape, a few chance meetings on the roads with farmers (though none knew of the elves direction for sure) and lovely weather.  
  
Each day, Thim seemed more alert and more active and Thera more hopeful.  
  
But, 10 days out from Bree, the weather got windy and cloudy and even Thera could see they were headed into a nasty spring storm.  
  
Just as the first raindrops splattered on Lily's hide, Thera found a camp site that would protect them from the worst of the bad weather. The road had been cutting through a large stand of old oaks that crowded the road, making it dark, especially since it was clouding up. Finding a break in their gnarled trunks, Thera directed Lily off the road, between the trees to a jumble of boulders.  
  
Jumping out of the cart, she dragged the cart cover out and over the stays to hold it just in time to keep off the spring deluge. She then grabbed Lily's waterproof blanket out of the cart, smiling at the sleeping Thim and quickly covered the horse. Giving her an oat bag, Thera wiped the rain off her face and crawled in the dark cart to curl up with Thim. The darkness and the steady sound of rain lulled Thera to sleep.  
  
Hours later, hunger woke her and knowing they couldn't have a fire, Thera rummaged in their supplies and found a small candle which she put in the lantern hanging from the middle stay.  
  
The feeble light was enough to hunt up some food for the two of them. Waking Thim when she had their meal assembled, she smiled at his sleepy look. "There's my lad! We have a bit of rain to sit out here Thim. But I've prepared us a snack." Thim, rubbing his eyes, took the dried fruit and small glass of water and just stared at them for a moment.  
  
"Come on sweetie. You must be hungry! Breakfast was hours ago."  
  
  
  
Thim nodded. "I guess I am a little hungry." And he pulled at the dried apple strip.  
  
Thera sighing deeply, ate her own food, watching to see Thim ate everything, including a bit of dried cheese.  
  
When they finished, Thera hugged his thin body to hers and said, "What do you say to a story my lad?"  
  
Thim looked up at her with a smile. "How about one about the elves? You've never told me a tale about the elves!"  
  
"Well, you are right. I haven't." Thera looked off at the rain dripping from the cover just at the edge of the small lantern's pool of light. She couldn't admit to her brother she didn't know much about elves! And it seems few people did.  
  
"Let's see. Once upon a time there was a lonely elf prince named Estorlin. He had no mummy and daddy because they had gone off to the great wars and never returned."  
  
"Were they fierce warriors? Even the momma elf?"  
  
"Oh yes, brave and strong and because they were king and queen, they led their people to great victory."  
  
"Oh, who did they fight? Goblins? Trolls? Wargs?"  
  
"Yes, all those things. It involved just about every monster you could think of and all the elves and people and dwarves fought long and hard against the evil dark king."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Snarler!"  
  
"Snarler! That's the name of Hester's dog!"  
  
Thera laughed. "Well it was his name too, because all he did was snarl at everyone: his servants and counselors and his soldiers too."  
  
"Well, I bet his soldiers didn't like him."  
  
"They were afraid of him, because he could turn them into toads and nasty snakes and things."  
  
Thim shivered at that. "Well I won't make him mad at me!"  
  
"Okay, we won't mention you to him!"  
  
Thim nodded and Thera continued. "Well Prince Estorlin was very sad when his mommy and daddy didn't come back from the wars. And he threw his toys around the room and chased his puppy until it hid under his bed."  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"No, but he was very sad remember?"  
  
"All right, but I wouldn't chase my puppy."  
  
"The Prince's nanny put a stop to that and wrapped her arms around him," here Thera did the same thing. "And rocked and sang to him until he fell asleep, with tears on his face. His puppy crawled out from under his bed and snuggled his lap."  
  
Thera fell silent and kissed the top of Thim's head as she continued to rock him. In a few minutes, he had fallen asleep. Settling him comfortably, Thera, got out of the cart to check on Lily and the storm.  
  
She could feel the wind rising and smiled as she wiped her face. Good, that must mean the storm was moving off. And Lily was as dry as she could be. Satisified, Thera climbed back in the cart and went to sleep.  
  
But though the storm did move out, another moved in on its heels, and the next two days fluctuated between cloudy and windy and cold, and cloudy and windy and rainy.  
  
The three travelers spirits drooped. Thera debated about camping and sitting out the rain, but she didn't want to lose anytime so they trudged along the muddy road.  
  
Finally, on the third day, the sun came out feebly through the ragged skirts of the departing rain. And they had gotten out from under the dark trees.  
  
Reaching a stream that was running high with runoff from the rain, Thera realized that until the ford got shallower, they would have to stay put.  
  
Deciding this was a good thing because actually Lily needed to get out of the harness and have a day unencumbered by a cart with two people in it. And the two people in the cart needed to stretch their legs as well.  
  
Thera was delighted that when she had gotten Lily unhitched and tied to a low-branched cottonwood, that Thim had insisted on helping brush out Lily's hide. So while she cleaned Lily's hooves, Thim slow and steadily brushed Lily's coat until it shone. In a good mood, Lily even tried to nibble Thim's hair and let out a loud neigh of enjoyment when all her grooming was done. Thera pulled out her cloak and laying it where the grass was less damp, sat in a weak pool of sun and brushed out her hair. As she did that she noticed Thim hunting along the stream bank, pulling up stones and then tossing them far into the rushing waters. Just like any normal boy would. Maybe he was actually getting better! Maybe this nice spring trip was all he needed!  
  
Finishing her hair, Thera got up and joined her brother in throwing stones and hunting along the stream bank for frogs and newts. And even better, in their ramble, Thera found some mushrooms they could add to the dinner that night.  
  
Once the meal was done and the dishes cleaned, Thera leaned over and hugged her brother. "How are you feeling Thim?"  
  
Smiling up at her under his thatch of dark curls, he said, "Better Thera, really! This trip is fun! Even with the rain! I hope we never see the elves!"  
  
She ran her hand through his tangled curls, as she laughed, "Why ever not?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking that maybe they'll be no better than  
  
that last doctor...Doctor Redfern...and he bled me and there was that awful medicine..."  
  
"No!" She hugged him again. "No, I am sure they are not like that. Not like that at all. They, ah, they are supposed to be very kindly people, even if they don't speak our language. And, and really good healers. That's what everyone says."  
  
Nodding, Thim was not completely convinced. Thera kissed him on the head and said, "Well, time for bed laddie-o!"  
  
Yawning, Thim nodded again and soon, rolled up in his blanket by the fire, he slept. Thera stared sightlessly at the lowering flames. She hoped her small fictions about the elves would not get challenged too much by the truth. Poor Thim hadn't had any good experiences with doctors and healers. And part of it Thera knew, was her fault. She was willing to try any supposed cure that came into town. Sighing, she realized that every last one of them seemed to involve nigh unpalatable tinctures, or hot steamy baths with strange smells, or bleeding and one, a rubdown with some herb that had given him a nasty rash on top of everything else.  
  
Rubbing her forehead, she got her blanket and rolled up next to her brother. "I sure hope the farmer was telling us the truth."  
  
The next day brought a welcome sight, the stream level had dropped enough for them to cross, and soon, singing a nursery song together the travelers were on their way, spirits high.  
  
That evening however, they came across a group of travelers camped in a large meadow to the left of the road. Not sure she should stop, the decision was made for her when a gentleman dressed in motley came out into the road and grabbed Lily's reins. She snorted and tossed her head, but stopped.  
  
"Good even', fine lady. Where you be headed?"  
  
"I, I and my brother are out to visit ah, Halfhill Farm for a wedding."  
  
Thera amazed herself with her lie. Biting her lip and unsure why they were stopped, the man let go of Lily and shrugged. "Well, we have seen no travelers for a week and would be glad of company, my brothers and I. Where are you traveling from?"  
  
"Bree."  
  
"Must be some wedding."  
  
Nodding, Thera let the man pull the cart off the road. Thim sitting next to Thera watched wide-eyed and silent as they were led into the camp. They saw brightly dressed women and children, a few dogs and three wooden wagons in a semi-circle. A large fire burned there and the caracss of a sheep or deer was being turned on a spit by a small boy. Helping her and  
  
Thim down, the man led her over to the fire, while another man led Lily off to join the other cart horses. Nervous, Thera bit her lip again as she smiled uncertainly at the other women sitting by the fire. They were cutting vegetables and throwing them into a big pot before them. One of the women silently handed her a handful of carrots and a knife and pointed silently to the pot. Dazed, Thera complied. Thim crowded next to her on the fallen log being used as bench by the three women.  
  
Hoping to get some information, Thera introduced she and Thim and looked pointedly at her companions.  
  
The oldest, with streaks of grey in her thick black hair pointed to herself. "I am Fern." She pointed to the redhead next to her, who looked younger, but not by much, though she had no grey in her red braided tresses. "This here is Delia and the sweetums at the end is Gala." Gala was not only young, but quite pregnant. She tossed her brown hair back and grinned at Thera.  
  
"Well Fern," Thera started conversationally, "what brings you all out to the Wild here?"  
  
"Oh, well, traveling. We just like traveling and seeing the sights. Selling things. Do some tinkering and all."  
  
Delia, wiped a finger under her nose. "Yeah, it's right pretty here in spring time."  
  
Gala pipped up as she ate the end of the carrot she was slicing. "We come from Laketown."  
  
"Laketown!! Why, that's way over the mountains! You have come a long way!"  
  
Thim finally spoke up, leaning around Thera, "Have you ever seen the elves?"  
  
Fern put her hands on her thighs, grinning, "Why sure we have sweetums. They are hard to see if they don't want no company, but we've seen them crossing the mountains."  
  
"Are they nice?"  
  
  
  
"Don't know laddie," answered Delia. "They never stop long enough for tea!"  
  
The three women laughed at that and Thim smiled uncertainly and settled back against Thera. Thera smiled at her companions and kept slicing. It seemed these folks took nothing too serious.  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"Well they look like Men, if that's what you're worried about," Fern replied. "No horns or fur!"  
  
The women laughed as Fern continued. "They're real tall and serious-like."  
  
The others nodded silently and nothing more was said, until Gala added a bit wistfully, "They're an eyeful, that's for sure."  
  
"An eyeful?" Thim asked, sticking his head around Thera once more.  
  
"Sweetums, Gala means they are prettier than your ma here with her green eyes, milk and cream complexion and dark auburn hair."  
  
Thera laughed and blushed. "I'm his sister, not his mom. Our parents died last year."  
  
The three women nodded and the vegetables were finished in silence.  
  
Dinner was a cheerful affair and Thera was glad to see that Thim had not been put off by their unexpected company and had eaten a little of everything put before him.  
  
During the meal, one of the men, Fisel, brought an old lady out to the fire. He got her settled and brought her food and then introduced her as Mother Cali to Thera and Thim. She nodded, her eyes sparkling like black pools in the firelight. She said little during the meal and Thera gave her no thought while she and the other women went and washed the dishes, after the men had heated up a big pot of water and divided it between two wooden tubs.  
  
But once finished, Thera saw that Thim was sleepy-eyed by the fire and so bid her companions good night and gathered up her brother and took him to their cart.  
  
As she was getting him settled, she heard a rap on the side of the cart. Looking behind her, she found Mother Cali staring at her. Finishing up with Thim, she kissed him, taking a moment to brush his hair off his face. He was already asleep.  
  
  
  
"Yes Mother Cali, can I help you?"  
  
She crooked her finger at Thera, who stepped out of the cart to follow her to one of the wildly painted wagons. Indicating she should wait on the step, Mother Cali went into its fragrant interior. In a few moments she came back out and sat on the step with Thera.  
  
"Your brother, he's real sick ain't he?"  
  
Thera's heart sank. She had been feeling so happy and now, "Yes, he is. He's been sick since before the Spring Festival. He's all I have."  
  
"Hm. A wasting sickness I take it."  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Thera's heart perked up. "Do you know anything I can do for him?"  
  
Mother Cali silently shook her head. "No darlin', I do not. Lost two grandchildren to it during the winter. Now, would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes, I would, thank you."  
  
Mother Cali went back into the wagon and a few minutes later, she brought out a heavy mug steaming fragrantly with a whiff of honey, but Thera could smell a little chamomile under it. She smiled to herself.  
  
Mother Cali lit a pipe and nodded at the mug in Thera's hand.  
  
"Drink up dearie. It will soothe your heart."  
  
Just as Thera sipped her tea, Fisel came up to them and said, "Sorry to disturb you ladies, but Mother, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Go on, I'll just go check on Thim."  
  
The two nodded at her and strolled off to another cart.  
  
Thera looked at her tea after taking a sip. There was something else in the tea, but she wasn't able to identify the herb. Stopping a moment, she stared at the mug. With a shrug, she dumped the tea in the grass and kept going to her cart. Thim was still sound asleep. She adjusted the blanket around his thin shoulders and went back out into the night. Deciding to take care of a call of nature, she went off to the edge of camp.  
  
Coming back, she stopped to pet a contented Lily and quietly made her way back to Mother Cali's wagon. But a conversation by the cart closest to the horses, stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Did you give her the tea?" Fisel asked.  
  
"Of course. Do you think I didn't notice what a fine horse and cart she had? We can get a pretty penny for it from ol' Farger in Bree."  
  
"But the girls from Bree. Might be dangerous."  
  
"It has never stopped us before son. Farger knows his job and he'll be discrete."  
  
"All right. How long til the tea works?  
  
"Give me an hour."  
  
"All right, that will give me and the boys time for a pipe."  
  
Mother Cali waved him away. Waiting until the two walked away, Thera took a moment to make a plan. What to do? Sighing deeply she went back to Mother Cali's cart with the beginnings of an idea.  
  
"There you are dearie, thought I'd lost you!"  
  
"No ma'am. Just went to take a look at Thim. He was a bit restless from having nightmares. You wouldn't have a tisane to help him sleep would you?"  
  
"Why yes I do! Let me brew up a mug for you." Thera handed her the mug in her hand. "Here, use mine. I've finished the tea. Very nice thank you!"  
  
Mother Cali smiled, the gaps in her teeth showing. She went into the cart and again, in a few minutes, she came out with a steaming cup.  
  
Taking it carefully, Thera walked back to her cart calling out over her shoulder, "I won't be long!"  
  
"Fine dearie. I shall just finish my pipe." Mother Cali leaned back against the step behind her and contemplated the stars. Ah, it was going to be a lovely night!  
  
Once out of the circle of light from the lantern on Mother Cali's cart, Thera ran swiftly to her cart, not minding the sloshing tea. She entered the cart and woke Thim up. "Sweetie, its Thera. We have to go quickly, do you think you can do something for me?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he nodded slowly. While Thera explained what she wanted him to do, she gathered up their belongings and tied them up in the blanket Thim had just been wrapped in.  
  
"Go get Lily from the picket line. You are small and they won't see you. I will leave this by the cart and will join you as soon as I can. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes Thera. I can take Lily, but why do we have to wake her up now?"  
  
"I will tell you in a little while, all right?"  
  
Nodding again, Thim clambered out of the cart slowly. Just before he ran to the horses, Thera told him hurriedly. "If anyone asks, you just have to go to the privy, all right?"  
  
Nodding, Thim took off.  
  
Thera, taking a deep breath, went back to Mother Cali's. She didn't get five steps from her cart when she realized with a muffled gasp, she forgot the mug. Then it dawned on her with a smile. It would make a perfect excuse to come back here quickly.  
  
Smiling cheerfully, Thera rejoined Mother Cali on her step. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Thera looked up the stars with a smile. "Looks like it will be a fine night, I mean day for traveling, tomorrow."  
  
Mother Cali looked at her sharply for a moment but smiled when Thera could barely hide a big yawn.  
  
"Oh, it must be all that food I had tonight Mother Cali, but I am really sleepy. But before I turn in, I will bring back your mug. I realize I left it next to Thim."  
  
"Certainly dearie."  
  
Yawning one more time for effect, Thera moved slowly off to her cart trembling with the need to run.  
  
But once there, she saw Thim had done as she asked and Lily stood there idly swishing her tail and pulling at the grass near the back wheel. Thera put their belongings just inside the cart and then put Thim on the horse and used the wheel for a boost up herself. Leaning into the open cart, she grabbed their things and put them in Thim's lap. With a quiet cluck to Lily, they walked slowly to nearest edge of camp and disappeared under the trees.  
  
Thim whispered loudly "What are we doing Thera?"  
  
"We are sneaking away." Thera said with a hug. "I overheard Fisel and Mother Cali discuss taking Lily and our cart to Bree and selling them to someone named Farger. I am trying to get away without them noticing. I think we have sometime before they come looking for us. I am just sorry we can't take the cart."  
  
"Oh well," Thim yawned. "Maybe the elves will give us one when we get to Riverdale."  
  
"Yes, maybe they will."  
  
Circling the camp by as wide a margin as she dared, Thera finally got them back on the East Road and once again, on their way to Riverdale. Grateful Thim had not asked what was to happen to them before the horse and cart got sold, Thera clucked to Lily to pick up the pace.  
  
They rode all night.  
  
|Top of Form |Bottom of Form | 


	3. The approach to Rivendell

Here is the third party of my tale: I don't usually write anything here but I figure, if you have gotten this far, I should tell you that I am really enjoying this story, and as I said at the beginning this story is more than it seems...another LOTR character will soon make his appearance.. I hope you are having fun and please we scribblers live for reviews! (and if you do like it, please, tell a friend!)i  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun rose, Thera watched the landscape for a place to rest, out of sight of the road. She felt that if they could Fisel and Mother Cali would track them, because what good was a cart without a horse? Hoping that they hadn't left too many signs of their passing, Thera urged Lily to a low hill, hoping there would be somewhere behind it to hide. When they reach the top, she saw with a smile there was a small dell there, even a spring, which trickled off into a weedy pond. Once down among the long grass, Thera spread their blanket and the two slept in the shade of a complacent Lily who was happy to pull at the plants nearby.  
  
  
  
It was quite warm when they woke up and Thera, feeling slightly silly, decided to go wading in the pond and Thim joined her. They had a great time chasing frogs, polliwogs and minnows. At one point, Thim made a big grab for a large toad and fell in the water. Thera froze, afraid Thim would hate being all wet but grinned when he looked at her, started laughing and then splashed her. She splashed him back and they spent another half and hour getting wet and shouting.  
  
  
  
Flopping on her spread cloak, Thera hugged a happy Thim and then, wringing out as much water as she could, she rummaged in their makeshift rucksack and pulled out some cheese and dried fruit. She pulled up some cattails whose bottoms are edible when peeled and tasted like cucumber. They finished lunch with a nap, Lily once again providing shade.  
  
That evening, Thera frowned at her still muddy feet. She and Thim hadn't dried off as quickly as she had hoped and she had found a few leeches on her legs. Pulling them off had left several small bleeding sores. Luckily, she had found none on Thim. But Thim sat next to her shivering slightly even though he was wrapped in both their blankets. Looking around, Thera decided they need to get away from the water and find another camp.  
  
Getting all their things tied up in her cloak, Thera picked up the bundled Thim and set him on Lily. Leading her over to a nearby boulder, Thera hopped on, hugging Thim and then clucked to a rested Lily who trotted off, tail high. Once back on the road, Lily stretched into a canter.  
  
Thera and Thim rode hard through the night. But just as the sun was coming up Thera knew they had to stop. Thim's breathing was getting heavy and poor Lily was winded. Looking around for some place to hide, Thera, getting desperate, slipped off Lily carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping Thim, and pulled Lily by her halter, peering around in the predawn dark. She smiled grimly. Well, if she couldn't see, Fisel wouldn't be in much better shape.  
  
Aha! At last, she found a place. A jumble of boulders from a line of small hills would be perfect. She walked cautiously in the rising light, the damp dewy grass stretching before the hills soaking the bottom of her skirt. Going in and around the boulders she led the horse deep into the hills hoping the dirt was hard enough not to leave Lily's hoof prints.  
  
  
  
Finally, she found what she was looking for, a mound of rocks, with brush around them. And better yet, a cave under their branches. Yanking a reluctant Lily into the gloomy interior, it took a minute for Thera to realize that the cave had been used as someone's home. There was a pile of brush near the entrance and as she stepped further in she noticed a few pots and piles of cloth, a basket with a broken handle, even a small and much battered wooden chest. Too tired to care about the previous owner, Thera tied Lily to a narrow spike of rock, pulled a still shivering Thim down and wrapped herself around her brother to fall deeply asleep.  
  
Thera woke, stiff and miserable later in the afternoon. Worried Thim was still sleeping, she shook him until he stirred uneasily. "Wha-what? Where are we Thera?" He looked around rubbing his eyes and then, exhausted, lay against Thera.  
  
"We are in a cave I found. We can stay here until you feel a little better."  
  
"When are we going to see the elves?"  
  
"Soon darling. Maybe in about 10 days, if I have calculated the distance correctly. Only, no one knew exactly where the elves live."  
  
Nodding, he played with the fingers of her hand. "I'm hungry Thera."  
  
"That's great, so am I." She gently disentangled herself from him and went over to Lily who stood with head lowered by the cave's entrance swishing her tail, eyes half closed. Coming up to her, Thera, ran a hand gently over Lily's smooth hide and scratched her behind her ears. Untying their bundle, she was a little dismayed to see how low their store of food had gotten. She shook their water bottle. It was half full. Hopefully tomorrow she could find some more. Glancing around the cave, she noticed that just past Lily there looked like there was the remains of a fire pit. About to get out her tinder and flint, her shoulders drooped as she realized smoke would just let anyone out there know where they were. And slightly worried about Fisel and Mother Cali, she decided against it. Maybe once it got dark, when the smoke wouldn't show, she could make some tea. Thim really needed some willow bark.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid its just cheese and fruit again Thim."  
  
He sat up and smiled. "That's okay. I'll eat it."  
  
Sitting with her knees up and chewing on dried apple, Thera looked out at the afternoon light and smiled. It seemed as if Thim's chill had worn off and with the air in the cave dry and not too fragrant, perhaps it wouldn't come back. Shaking the water bottle, she ruefully took just one swallow and then passed it to Thim who took several. The bottle was almost empty when he handed it back. Hopefully more water wasn't too far away!  
  
As she put the few items she had taken out for their meal, she noticed Lily's ear perk up and swivel towards the bushes in front of the cave. Oh dear, it couldn't be Fisel or Mother Cali could it?  
  
Signaling to Thim to go to the back of the cave, Thera waited anxiously while he scurried to hid behind rocks. She hastily threw their cloak of goods behind the stacked wood . Taking a deep breath, she stood as ready as she could. Hearing the crack of a twig, she glanced at her feet and picked up a branch from the pile and brandished it like a sword. If it were Fisel or one of his cohorts, well, Lily wouldn't come easy!  
  
  
  
An old woman wearing bits and pieces of odd clothing came quietly into the clearing and rubbed a complacent Lily on the nose. The two woman stared at each other, the older woman had a mild expression on her face and Thera found her own face relaxing.  
  
"Well my dear, you can put down your stick, I shan't hurt you." Thera let it drop. She heard Thim scramble out from his hiding place and stand next to her.  
  
"I am Thera and this Thim. And I guess were are trespassing in your home."  
  
"Such as it is my dear. But I don't mind the company. It has been sometime since I had any visitors." She walked past them and before Thera could turn around, the woman had lit a torch and walked further back into the cave, showing the two that there was more to the shelter than they thought.  
  
  
  
Thera and Thim went back into the dark looking around at what the wavering torch illuminated for them. The cave made a turning, and what they saw around the corner was a bed with furs and a quilt, two large wooden chests, a table and a chair, one leg held up by a rock.  
  
Lighting a bowl of oil on the table, the woman put the torch in a bracket and turned to them and said, " I am Nolda. What brings you here?"  
  
Nolda indicated the chair for Thera, and Thim crawling in Thera's lap watched Nolda as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, " Thera felt a little foolish telling this stranger why she was dragging her sick brother across the Wild. But the truth was the truth. "Well, we are trying to find Riverdale, and the elves. My brother is very sick, and I well, I heard that..."  
  
Even though the woman's face didn't change, Thera just felt more foolish, and she dropped her head and stared at her clasped hands lying in her lap.  
  
  
  
The woman stood and lighting the fire in a small pit behind the table, she filled a tea kettle and set it near the flames.  
  
"I have heard of the elves up in the mountains. I have actually met a few. They don't talk much, but they are not cruel. And the place you are headed to is called Rivendell, I believe. It is deep in the Misty Mountains and is hard to find. But why take your brother there? Are there no doctors in, where are you from?"  
  
"Bree."  
  
"Bree! Well you have come a long way already. Are there no doctors in Bree? Why take him to the elves?"  
  
"The doctors can do nothing." She ran he fingers through his hair. "He gets no better. It is some kind of wasting sickness." Laying her head on Thims, she added, "He is all the family I have."  
  
Sighing, Nolda rose and pulled out a pottery jar. "It is just herbal tea, a blend of my own devising, but it may help your brother. It always helps me when I get a cold."  
  
Thera nodded and then laughed at Thim's look of disgust. "It won't hurt to try it Thim! Perhaps Nolda has some honey to sweeten it with." The woman nodded with a small smile. Thim sat up, arms folded across his chest. "That's what you always say Thera! 'It won't hurt to try!' YOU never take the medicine!"  
  
"Fair enough. I shall have some too, all right Nolda?"  
  
"Certainly." Getting a small bowl down from a shelf, she set it next to a mug. "But my dear, you didn't say why you are taking him to the elves?"  
  
"I-I heard a story in the Owl's Roost about a man and his dad and the elves helped him out and.."  
  
"Thera says they are good healers."  
  
Nolda shook her head. "It's as good a tale about them as I have heard."  
  
Thera's face fell at that. WAS it just another tale about a secretive people of whom tales abound, but little fact? Well, they had gone this far. At least Nolda said they weren't cruel. And if the elves couldn't help, maybe they would know someone who could.  
  
  
  
While they drank their tea, which Thim declared was all right, Thera heard a steady breathy sound coming from outside the cave. Lily snorted and Thera could hear the click of her hooves on the cave floor. She stood nervously, clasping her hands. Nolda stood as well and stretched, saying calmly, "Ah, good, a little more rain. It has been dry in these parts for most of a month. And though the rain we had a few days ago was nice, we need a bit more. My cistern was getting low!"  
  
Thera nodded. Well at least the rain would keep Fisel away and muddy their tracks.  
  
  
  
Nolda helped Thera settle Thim by the fire, wrapped in his blanket, with and extra one from Nolda's meager store.  
  
As Thera helped tidy up she said, "If you don't mind me asking---"  
  
"---what is an old women like me doing out here all alone?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. If I am prying at something painful---"  
  
"No dear, it is a natural question. But I am afraid there is no great tale of abandonment or exile here. I have been a widow for many years and I lived in Laketown most of my life and then after my husband died in an accident, I got wanderlust. After months of wandering, even through some of Mirkwood, I found myself here, sheltering out of the rain, like tonight. And here I'll stay until my bones are all dust." She banked the fire and said softly, "It's as good a home as any. I have been here six years, I think. And you my dear, are my first visitor this year."  
  
  
  
"Well, I am glad we found you! This is much more cozy than it appears from the outside."  
  
Nolda stood in front of Thera and put her hands on her shoulders. "What are you frightened of child? The elves? I have said they are not cruel."  
  
"No, no, not the elves. At least I don't think I am afraid of them. No, ah, we were stopped by some traveling traders the other day. And they seemed friendly and we had a nice meal with them, then I heard two of them discussing stealing Lily and our cart." She looked sightlessly at the fire. "I have no idea what they planned to do with us. So we snuck away and here we are. I am afraid they'll come after us, because what good is the cart without the horse?"  
  
"Ah, Fisel and his crew? I know them well. I have done some trading with him over the years. We get along as it so obvious I have nothing of value to steal. But you are right, he will not rest until he takes your horse. And the elves are many days away yet. You cannot stay here, I'm afraid. This will be the first place Fisel will look."  
  
  
  
"All right. We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Now, why don't you sleep in my bed. My old bones will keep me up most of the night because of the change in the weather." Suddenly tired, Thera yawned and nodded. And a few minutes after getting under Nolda's threadbare quilt, she was asleep.  
  
Nolda looked down at Thera's vulnerable face and softly brushed a lock of hair away. "Poor chick. Poor chick. The elves!" She shook her head and went and sat at the table, pulling a bit of pipe and weed out of a pouch at her side and soon a curl of smoke rose to the cave ceiling. "The elves." Nolda muttered again. "Whatever possessed her to bring her brother out here chasing a fairy tale?"  
  
  
  
The next morning, it was still drizzling a little, but Nolda told her it would be better to get out and as far away from here as possible because the rain would wash away their tracks. Besides, if Fisel came, Nolda needed a few staples and it wouldn't do to have Thera here. Fisel was one of Nolda's only connections to the world outside her cave.  
  
"So you see my dear, you really must go."  
  
"I understand Nolda. Thank you so much for your hospitality, and the tea!"  
  
"You are welcome my dear. And if you don't find the elves, do come back and visit with me!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Thim, wrapped up snugly on Lily, turned and waved back at Nolda just before they went under the trees and began weaving among the boulders again. "She is a nice old lady."  
  
"Yes she is. Poor lonely thing." Thera clucked to Lily once they got on the Road again and Lily, catching some of their anxiety kicked up her heels and cantered down the road.  
  
  
  
The next few days saw more rain and less sun, which set Thim's health back, and by the night of the third day, he had gotten a ragged cough. Thera was grateful for Nolda's tea, which did seem to ease Thim's cough and allow him to sleep some during the night.  
  
Lying under the deep skirt of an old shaggy pine, Thera shivered as a wind from the slowly rising mountains moaned through the tree tops. Thim coughed and she hugged him hard. "Hang on Thim, not much farther now! I hope."  
  
But once the rain had moved on over the mountains, the air remained cold and damp and the road, slowly rising into the foothills of the Misty Mountains curled muddily between stands of stunted pine and maple throwing cold shadows across the road. She was so cold that she wore her blanket wrapped around her most of the day pulling Thim into her shivering warmth. Lily, not happy with the weather either, walked slowly, head hanging unless Thera, getting anxious, would kick her into a half-hearted trot.  
  
  
  
About seven days out from Nolda's cave, Thera realized they would have to stop somewhere and let Thim recover a bit. He was cold and shivering all the time. And their meager supply of food had little to tempt Thim's appetite with.  
  
Late in the afternoon, the Road dipping in and out of shadows cast by the foothills, Thera was getting desperate to find shelter and water. The stream that had followed the Road for many miles had curved off and away two days ago and there were no signs of anything further.  
  
Not for the first time Thera debated with herself of the wisdom of their leaving Bree. Here they were deep in the Wild, with River-Rivendell a least a week away and Thim succumbing to fevers and chills again. She had such hopes for the elves. But what, what if Thim didn't make it because of her pig-headed assurance that they could, and that the elves would indeed be able to help her brother? Tears of exhaustion leaked from behind her closed lids. Oh, she was so tired.  
  
  
  
Her mind drifting, it took her a moment to understand what she was hearing: horses! Several of them! Lily quivered under her and then let out a loud neigh. She was lonely too!  
  
Thera immediately pulled a reluctant Lily of the Road and using a stand of young trees and a collection of boulders as a screen, Thera kept fearful eyes on the Road.  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, a troop of horses swung into view, cantering smartly in the evening light, sun glinted off spears and dull armor. There were five men all armed and grim looking. They were dressed uniformly in dark colors, forest greens, browns and blacks. They reminded her of the occasional solitary strangers that came into the Owl's Roost known as Rangers. But she had never seen so many together. One in the middle seemed to be holding a bundle to himself, wrapped in a cloak. They looked tired and worn as if they too had come a great distance. Where were they headed?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Thera called out in a barely heard squeak "Hold! Sirs! Please hold!" Trembling, she nudged Lily out onto the Road just as the last of them rode past her hiding place.  
  
The last soldier turned and called out to the others to halt.  
  
  
  
Biting her lip, Thera looked down at Thim who shook and shivered in an uneasy doze, his raspy breathing easily heard above the horses.  
  
When she looked up, the last soldier had his sword out and balanced on his hip. The other horsemen circled around the man holding the bundle.  
  
"Mistress! What brings you here this deep in the Wild?"  
  
"I, I... my brother is very sick and I am trying to get to the elves!"  
  
Silence greeted this, and the soldier frowning, looked over his shoulder at the other men.  
  
"Why do you seek the elves? They do not seek contact with Men."  
  
"For healing. I have no other hope."  
  
The soldier with the sword sheathed his weapon and brought his horse along side Lily. He leaned over and uncovered Thim's sweat-sheened face. He shook his head. "Mistress you are six days from Rivendell. Your brother will never make it. And our task is too desperate to stop."  
  
Just then a toddler's angry wail was heard.  
  
  
  
"You have a small child with you?" Thera was shocked. Why would they have a child with them? Was the baby being kidnapped?  
  
The soldier's face went still and he just shook his head. "We must away mistress! I am sorry we cannot help! When we reach our destination, we will tell them of your plight. Good luck!"  
  
The troop whirled away at a gallop, the toddler's wail unexplained.  
  
Thera sat on Lily stunned. How could they leave her and not take Thim at least?  
  
"Please! Just take my brother with you!"  
  
But the troop had disappeared in a cloud of dust and Lily was too tired to follow at such a breakneck speed.  
  
Thera finally gave into tears and nudged Lily, who uncertainly went down the Road after the soldiers.  
  
  
  
As twilight descended, Thera turned Lily to the side of the Road, too tired and disheartened to look for any place more permanent. They spent a cold night on the ground where Thera cried herself to sleep, hugging an increasingly thin Thim to her. Somehow, she knew those soldiers had been her last hope for a speedy arrival in Rivendell.  
  
When the sun came up and woke the two of them, Thera used the last of the tea from Nolda for Thim. He barely got half a mug down, before feebly brushing her away and sinking into uneasy sleep again. Thera, feeling a bit weak herself, finished the tea and then got Thim back up on Lily. Today they would find somewhere warm for Thim. And at least she knew she was only six days away from hope. But the soldier didn't think Thim would make it. Biting back a sudden sob, Thera got on Lily from a boulder and immediately kicked her hard into a canter. They couldn't delay! Thim WAS going to make it to Rivendell if she had to carry him herself.  
  
  
  
As the weather remained cool but dry, Thera decided to keep going and not stop except for water in the form of a small stream that crossed their path late in the afternoon. But once the water bottle was filled and Lily and had a drink, she pushed the horse on mercilessly. "Lily we have to keep going! We just do!" She kissed Thim on his sweat damp hair. "Hang on sweetheart! We will be in Rivendell before you know it."  
  
But Lily was not a rested, fleet-footed Elvish horse, and finally Thera had to admit defeat the next morning. They had been riding all night, though a lot of it had been a stumbling walk, when Lily's breathing became as was ragged as Thim's and she began to cough as if she was choking. Thera pulled under some pine trees and slowly slid off the horse, patting her heaving sides. Laying Thim down and wrapping him in their blankets, she knew she had to let Lily rest. Making sure Thim was comfortable, on a bed of nice dry pine needles, she left a mug of water next to him in case he should waken. Then she led the exhausted horse to the small stream, which had curved and now was some way from the Road. Careful to not let Lily drink too much, she brushed the tired horse thoroughly and untangled her mane and tail as much as she could. When she finished, she hugged Lily and found her eyes full of tears as she still heard the sounds of ragged breathing, but a least they sounded as if it had eased some.  
  
Looking around with a sigh, she grabbed her water bottle and headed back to the Road.  
  
Thim was still asleep and his breathing still raspy. Patting an inquisitive Lily who brought her nose down to sniff Thims hair, Thera lay next to her brother. Not hungry, she fell into an uneasy doze.  
  
The sound of the wind through the trees woke Thera next. She could feel the moisture in the air, which meant more rain was coming. While she secured their increasingly smaller mound of supplies in her blanket, she smiled. Well at least Nolda would be pleased.  
  
Lily, her breathing only slightly better than the day before could only manage a trot, but she was able to maintain that pace for most of the day as well as the next. But the rain didn't hold off, and Thera, pushed a sickening Lily even harder the next day, but by nightfall Lily was dragging her feet through the now muddy road and Thera knew they were going to have to stop again. Pulling Lily under the trees, she was too tired to hobble the horse. Thim, now tossing fretfully and half awake, did manage to eat a little dried fruit. There were only a few strips left.  
  
Sighing as the afternoon darkened, she sat in a half doze herself, when she heard the sounds of a single horse coming up the Road the way they had just traveled. Jumping up, she paused a moment and then put a hand on Lily's nose. She didn't want the horse revealing their position. Holding her breath, she looked through the branches of a cluster of young maples and stifled a gasp.  
  
  
  
It was Fisel! And he didn't look happy, wet and miserable from the rain. He paused, glancing around in the lowering twilight, obviously trying to read the welter of hoof prints. Thank goodness for the Rangers! The tracks of their passage had not quite washed away. With a muttered curse, Fisel got back on his horse and spurred it on further up the Road.  
  
Terror made Thera move quickly. She bundled Thim back up on Lily and turned further into the trees, hoping they could still follow the direction of the Road, but stay off of it.  
  
They kept the thin gray strip of the Road to their right until it was too dark to see, the drizzle thankfully dampening the twigs and leaves beneath their feet. She rolled in her blanket and slept where they stopped.  
  
  
  
The morning sun did not come through the cloud cover. When Thera reached a stream and filled their water bottle, she slipped and fell in the rushing icy water. Dragging herself out angrily, she wrung out what she could. Thim, more awake this morning than usual, said with a thin smile crossing his face, "You can't take a swim now Thera! It isn't summer! But fish would be nice."  
  
She brushed damp strands of hair out of her face and grinned ruefully back, "You are right, not time for a swim. But maybe I can catch a fish! I still have my tinder and flint. Wouldn't that be fine?"  
  
Thim nodded and rubbed a hand across his face and said tiredly, "Sorry I have been sleeping so much. I haven't been able to help you with Lily."  
  
Thera came up and hugged him carefully, trying to keep water off of him. "Oh honey, it's okay. When we get to Rivendell, I bet the elves will let you take care of Lily then. As soon as you get well."  
  
She wrung more water out of her skirt and Thim fell silent, running his finger back and forth across a maple leaf by his left foot.  
  
"I am not going to get well, am I?"  
  
"No Thim, don't say that, of course you are. Of course you are." She hugged him tightly now heedless of her damp clothing. "Don't you worry, the elves will know what to do, you just wait and see. They---"  
  
  
  
"What a touching scene!" Fisel stepped through the trees, leading his horse. Thera hugged Thim, aghast. "You two have led me on a merry chase, but I want the horse now and no nonsense."  
  
"No, you can't take Lily! I have to get Thim to Rivendell and besides, Lily needs rest too. I-I've pushed her too hard in my haste. Please, I beg you!"  
  
Fisel just waved an impatient hand at her and went and lifted Lily's head. She blinked at him and yawned, swishing her tail. "Naw, she's fine. Without carrying you two, she'll move a lot more easy." He started to turn Lily around, and lead her back to the Road. Thera ran after him and tried to pull his arm off Lily's reins. Fisel whipped around, a wicked knife suddenly in his hands. He slashed her right arm as it reached for the reins and shoved her back into the stream. Before she could get up, Fisel had swung back up on his horse and trotted off. Thera dragged herself out of the water and ran after Fisel, holding her bleeding arm but he had kicked the two horses into a canter and in no time, they had disappeared down the Road.  
  
"Come back!" Thera screamed until her voice echoed off the rocks. "Come back!! We need to get to Rivendell!! Please come...BACK!"  
  
But once the echoes faded, all Thera could hear was her own hoarse breathing and the drip of rain off the nearby branches.  
  
  
  
Wearily, she went back to Thim, and taking her hand off her bleeding arm she, assessed the damage. It was deep and clean and bleeding steadily. Oh now what? She said thickly, "Well, I shall just have to carry you Thim. It's not like I haven't done that before."  
  
Thim, his eyes suspiciously shiny, nodded, biting his lip.  
  
Thera ripped a strip off the bottom of her skirt grimacing in pain as she had to use both hands to do so. Wrapping the strip around her arm, she was dismayed to see how quickly the blood seeped through. Feeling a bit dizzy, she smiled at Thim. Taking a deep breath, she stood weaving some and said, 'Well I shall just go catch us a fish, all right? I saw a pool up stream a little ways."  
  
Swallowing dryly Thim nodded again.  
  
"Why don't you watch me fish from yonder bridge? I don't suspect we'll have any more trouble from strangers on the Road now that Fisel has Lily." A sob caught in her throat and Thera turned her face away. But straightening her shoulders, she turned and went back to Thim. "Come on sweetheart, go sit on the bridge there. Maybe the sun will come out. She looked at the sky and noticed the clouds were breaking up. "See, look, the rain's stopping! And look Thim, over there, over the mountains there, a rainbow! That's good luck! So make a wish!"  
  
Thim coughed suddenly, a deep wracking sound. He smiled when it stopped and got up stiffly, taking his blanket with him. In a few moments, he was sitting on the old stone wall kicking his feet. Thera grinned back at him. He almost looked like a normal boy again. She waved and slowly went upstream to the pool she felt would give them a couple of trout.  
  
She sat on the edge of the water out of Thims sight and gasped aloud. The pain was excruciating and she could barely think. She knew there would be no fish tonight. She leaned against a sagging cottonwood behind her and closed her eyes. If she could just gather her strength.....  
  
When she next opened her eyes, it was deepening towards twilight and raining again. "Oh no! Thim!" She stood too fast which almost made her fall into the stream. She held herself up from behind by using the cottonwood tree as a crutch.  
  
Heedless of the noise, she crashed through the waterside brush and in a few minutes scrambled her way up the embankment to the stone bridge.  
  
No Thim. Terrified, she hunted all along the bridge on both sides and then ran down horrified, when she saw could barely make out a small form crumpled near the water. Rushing and slipping, she gathered her brothers cold body next to hers sobbing his name over and over. Climbing slowly up to the road holding Thims still form, she started walking.  
  
  
  
Over and over in her head she heard the Ranger's voice say, "He's not going to make it. He's not going to make it. He's not going to make it." She fervently kissed his cold face over and over. He was too still, but she couldn't let him go. They had to keep going. They had to keep going. She had to get them help.  
  
Stumbling up the Road, she wandered in the increasing rain until she could go no further. Attempting to get under the trees, her head whirled and she sank to her knees with her precious burden and keeled over.  
  
  
  
The still forms lay in the mud unmoving, when the two elf scouts came across them an hour later. The rain had stopped and a high wind was blowing the clouds away. One slid gracefully off his horse and inspected the two. Easily lifting the woman, he set her across his horse. Picking up the smaller form, he frowned and put an elegant ear against the boy's chest. Lifting his head with an uncertain shake, he gave Thim to his companion, mounted his saddle-less steed and adjusting the weight of the unconscious woman, took off in a fast gallop.  
  
To Rivendell. 


	4. Thera awakes

|// | | |Bottom of Form 2 | |  
  
Well, here's a bit more of Thera and Thim's story...and what's this? We find out who that baby with the Rangers is...!  
  
So this is kind of a chatty part....we will be moving along in the next section soon!  
  
Thanks for sticking with this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thera's dreams were full of leering faces, and water. Would she ever get warm? And her arm ached fiercely. Brushing aside the faces, she moaned aloud for water. She felt her head lifted and something cool trickled down her throat. She started to drink faster, but the glass was soon taken away.  
  
"No," she croaked aloud.  
  
She opened her eyes, which felt hot and sandy. Her vision swam sickeningly as if she was on a boat. A warm light glowed to her left, spilling across her form in a soft wave of brightness. Was it snow? She stirred restlessly and realized she was not lying on the ground in the rain but something that gave as she moved. That didn't bruise every bone. It felt like her bed at home. She smiled at that thought. Home. Home would be nice.  
  
A shadow moved across the light and she shivered. Was it going to rain again? A cool hand lay on her brow and slowly the whirling stopped and she sighed, grateful. A face leaned into her blurry vision as the hand lifted. She blinked several times, but her tired brain did not recognize the concerned features, the very bright, intense eyes. But the voice she heard clearly, though she could not make out the words. Beautiful and soothing, she closed her eyes again and slept.  
  
Feeling feather light when she awoke again, Thera yawned and lay there assessing herself.  
  
Her head still hurt and her arm, though the pain was dull, lay unmoving at her side. Lifting her head a little off the pillows, she saw that it was wrapped in clean linen from wrist to elbow.  
  
Falling back, she looked at a ceiling of light overlaid wood. Turning her head to the left, she saw a wide mullioned window outside of which she saw trees waving in a strong breeze and racing clouds. It looked to be late in the morning. A long table stood before the window, upon which rested a pile of linens and a slightly steaming bowl from which a refreshing scent of peppermint came. At the end of the bed, a few feet away, was a closed carved door with curling leaves on the edges. To her right, a small bedside table supported an array of bottles and a goblet. Beyond the table, hung a wall hanging, a tapestry of running deer under moonlight, followed by horsemen waving bows. She could see the edge of a woven carpet and close by her side, a high backed chair whose carvings echoes the carved vines surrounding the door.  
  
She had no idea where she was.  
  
She had never seen such a richly appointed room in Bree. She rubbed her face with her left hand and tried to sit up further. She had to go find Thim. She had slept too long and he must be hungry.  
  
Not able to sit up well, she swallowed dryly and rolled off the bed with a thump on the carpet. Leaning her head on the edge of the bed, the cool quilt felt good. She shook herself as she realized she was about to fall asleep again. No, no, she had to find Thim. If Thim was all right, then she could relax. Lifting her head, she slowly pushed herself up on to very shaky legs. She noticed there was another door to her left along the wall back of the bed and she debated which door would lead to Thim. Deciding the door at the end of the bed probably opened into a hallway, she careened to it, her face falling against the cool surface of the wood. Groping with her good hand, she turned her body so the left hand could unlatch the brass handle. Ah! Success! The door silently opened and she fell back, grasping the swinging door.  
  
About to step out into what was indeed a corridor, she walked right into a man's chest, and was grabbed very carefully, to avoid injuring her arm. Lifting her up, the man brought her back to the bed and lay her down. Pulling the blankets out from under her, he covered her up again.  
  
Smiling, he sat in the bedside chair. "Well, that was more activity than I expected from you at this point."  
  
Thera dazed by her run in, focused on the speaker, smiling uncertainly. He had unusually dark grey eyes, a color she had not seen on anyone before. His very long dark brown hair lay on either side of his jaws, framing a friendly, concerned face with arched expressive eyebrows, a thin aristocratic nose and a warm smile. He wore a long dark blue robe, with tight sleeves and a little silver on the high collar and sleeve edges. He leaned over and placed his hand on her forehead. It was so nice and cool, she didn't want him to remove it. But after a moment he did and sat back.  
  
Then she remembered why she had gotten out of bed: Thim! Where was he? She sat up with that thought almost making herself sick. But kind stranger or not, she had to see to Thim. Dizzily swinging her legs out the opposite side of the bed, she made to go around.  
  
Bonk! She ran into that chest again, and the strong arms lifted her again. Tears of exhaustion filled her eyes and she struggled feebly saying "No, no, I have to go to Thim, he hasn't had any breakfast and he really needs some willow bark tea. And Lily needs grooming. I think her left rear shoe is loose."  
  
"Mistress, all will be well. You need to rest some more. Thim is a very sick little boy-" He lay her back and covered her once more.  
  
She waved away his comment, "That is why we have come from Bree looking for Rivendell. To see the elves, to cure his wasting sickness," she yawned and tears filled her eyes again. "My poor Thim, my poor Thim. We have to get you to the elves, I promised!" She covered her face with her left hand, crying in earnest now. "I promised! I did! I promised! And now I don't see him here, he is all I have---"  
  
Elrond, for it was the Lord of Imladris at her side, concerned for her escalating distress, sat on the edge of the bed near her and carefully put his arms around her and rocked her softly. Whispering in her hair as he had when one of his children had had a bad dream, he said "Shhhhh, braveheart. Your Thim is just next door. You have reached Rivendell and all will be well. Shhhh. Sleep now." Her tears slowed and Thera let the rocking lull her back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Elrond lay her back with a frown. She had come all this way for her little one? Where did she come by the nasty knife wound? And what had happened to their horse Lily? The scouts had told him of their condition when found. Shaking his head slightly, Elrond left and went the short distance to Thim's room. Perhaps Thim would tell him who his mother was.  
  
But standing at the still comatose boy's side, Elrond shook his head. He had not exaggerated Thim's condition. Inspecting a brazier near the bed that held some gently steaming water filled with pungent herbs to ease the boy's breathing, he checked the water level, adding a little. He then poured a small glass of cordial from a carafe on the bedside table. Lifting Thim's head he carefully tipped a little of the liquid down his throat and then massaged it gently to get him to swallow. He did that four times until Thim had drunk enough to satisfy him.  
  
Thim was not just fighting congestion in his lungs, he had a 'wasting sickness' she said. No wonder the lad was as thin as he was. Mentally going through the many illnesses that could cause prolonged under nourishment, Elrond checked Thim's pulse. Satisfied for the moment, he lay the thin wrist down and went back to his study for a little research.  
  
As he strolled thoughtfully back to the western side of the House and the large library there, his chief advisor Erestor stopped him.  
  
"My lord, one of the Dunedain's fever has risen. And the little one, he... he is not happy about something and is crying quite strenuously."  
  
Elrond laughed. "Erestor I should have taken your advice ages ago and built an actual infirmary here. I never expected to have so many patients at once."  
  
Erestor smiled back and put a hand on his lord's arm. "I can try to calm the little one. He is not ill..."  
  
"He wasn't when I examined him initially. Seems a perfectly healthy human two-year old. Perhaps he just needs a change. There is a pile of clean linen next to his bed. Go, see what you can do with little Aragorn and I shall attend to the Dunedain." He started to walk off and then turned, his eyebrows raised in question. "Which one is he?"  
  
"Dashan, my lord. The one with the orc blade wound."  
  
"Ah yes. My thanks, Erestor. Tonight at dinner, we'll discuss what to do with Aragorn."  
  
Erestor bowed slightly and went to see to the toddler.  
  
Later that night, all his patients needs addressed and sleeping as soundly as their various ills and Elvish medicine allowed them, Lord Elrond went into the temporary nursery just off his room. The room had previously been used by Celebrian as a solarium and more recently as a workroom where in his copious amounts of free time he indulged in a little silver work.  
  
He bent over the small trundle bed where the toddler lay curled up, a thumb in his mouth. Erestor had done as he asked, cleaned and changed the toddler and helped get him fed. Elrond rubbed a hand across the baby's cheek, so very, very soft and brushed the tumbled dark curls off his forehead. He was a beautiful boy, wide grey eyes and a merry, gaped-tooth smile---ah, that explained the fractious behavior. Little Aragorn was teething! He made a mental note for tomorrow to make sure he had enough pain-killing tincture to rub on the boy's gums.  
  
  
  
Sighing, he stared sightless at the sleeping boy. He was certainly the youngest hopeful to come here. How many Dunedain had he sheltered here in Imladris? How many of their lives had unraveled or ended abruptly, a withering of hope as Arathorn and Gilraen's lives had, ambushed by orcs? How many had lived lives of uncertainty and waiting? Would this little human be the one to turn hope into reality, to see the return of the king to Gondor and rule a united kingdom once again?  
  
"Well, we shall see in time, won't we Aragorn? Sleep well little one!" He turned, and readying himself for bed, soon blew out the candles and lay down.  
  
He had just reached the level of deep Elvish sleep, when a thin wail cut through his dreams and brought him straight up in his bed. What?  
  
The thin wail got louder, and Elrond rushed to the solarium to find Argaorn standing up, clutching the edge of the trundle bed and crying as if his heart would break. Elrond carefully picked up the boy and lay him against one shoulder and began to rock him gently. It had been so long since he had held such a little one! The crying escalated and Elrond delved deep into his memory of when his own children were toddlers and began reciting the Lay of Beren and Luthien, weaving sleep into the telling. Aragorn hiccuped a few times and then put his thumb in his mouth, fretting around the finger. Elrond, smiling, made his voice softer and in a few minutes, Aragorn slept, his thumb sliding out of his mouth, a thin line of drool running down Elrond's sleeping tunic.  
  
Laying the boy back down in his bed, he rubbed his back slowly for a few minutes to further relax the child.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard!" Smiling, Elrond went back to bed and slept deeply.  
  
But little Aragorn was not so easily consoled, and the elf lord was awakened twice more before the sun rose.  
  
  
  
A bit bleary-eyed and reminded of his hectic days helping in the healer's tents during war, Elrond rubbed his face and stared down at the now sleeping Aragorn. "You certainly have a mind of your own, young one!"  
  
The first thing Elrond did after a bath and breakfast was to make sure he had plenty of the teething tincture, and close to the trundle bed.  
  
Adjusting his gray robes more comfortably, he went to see his other patients. A stop in the kitchens found someone more than willing to see to breakfast for Aragorn.  
  
He went and checked on the two injured Dunedain who had been part of an escort group, along with Aragorn's parents, when they were attacked by orcs in the Wild. The survivors of the attack had raced to Rivendell with their precious charge, the next Dunadan, Aragorn. Dashan of the infected orc wound, was still sleeping but was not feverish. The other, Farlas, had a slash in his lower leg, but was up and eating breakfast. Content with their progress, he made his way to his more worrisome patients, Thera and Thim.  
  
Thera had awoken with the sun. The room was filled with purple light slowly softening as the sun came over the eastern side of the mountains. She lay there again confused about where she was. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, and giving her a head a minute to settle it's whirling, and then shakily went to the door opposite her bed.  
  
Her right arm still hung uselessly at her side but she had to get to Thim. Opening the door slowly, she looked up and down a stone corridor with beautiful blue and grey tile and a long runner of deep wool with old rose colored designs swirling through it. It was soft beneath her feet. Thim had to be nearby. Didn't the tall stranger say so? Didn't he tell her this was indeed Rivendell? She rubbed her forehead tiredly and leaned against the wall because her knees threatened to give way.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she went to the next door and carefully pulled it open. She brought a hand to her mouth and leaned against the doorjamb. Thim lay in a bed much like hers, though the room had more gold in the rugs, the color of the wood and the cheerful bouquet of tiger lilies and yellow roses on the long table beneath the mullioned window like hers. His bedside table was covered with bowls and small bottles, like hers. But unlike her, he was still and pale.  
  
Thera careened to Thim's side, banging her arm against the edge of the table. Ignoring the sharp pain, she picked up Thim's thin right hand and then kissed him on the forehead. His skin was warm but his breathing was raspy even though the air was full of fragrant herbs.  
  
Thera awkwardly got up on the bed and hugged him with her good arm. Her bad arm she flung aside wincing as it banged on Thim's knee. Would it ever work again? She looked at it again as it lay on Thim's stomach, a thin line of blood now appearing through the linen. Thera's eyes filled with tears. Not about her arm, but because Thim was unresponsive.  
  
She buried her face in the pillow next to Thim, her tears turning into sobs. Thim looked no better. Were the elves here? Could they save Thim? She shook him with her good arm. "Come on Thim, wake up, please! We are in Rivendell! We made it, though I am not sure how. Please! Don't leave me here alone. We have come so far. And look, it is a nice day outside." She shook him again. "Please Thim, wake up!"  
  
The door opened slowly and the tall stranger from the day before appeared. Both eyebrows went up at Thera's presence. Lifting herself awkwardly, she looked accusingly at the elf. "Why isn't Thim better? Why won't he wake up?"  
  
"As I've said mistress, he is very ill, and I'm not sure what is wrong with him." He sat in the chair at Thim's side. "Perhaps if you tell me how he got sick, I might be able to discover the illness."  
  
Thera looked at her questioner and then sat back, her face draining of color. This must really be an elf! He didn't look terrifying or nasty and the room spoke of, well, for lack of a better word, civilized behavior.  
  
  
  
Before answering his question she asked pointedly, just to make sure she had heard him right. "You are an elf? And this is Rivendell?"  
  
"Yes, mistress. I am Elrond and this is my refuge of Imladris, Rivendell in the Common Tongue. And you are?"  
  
"I am Thera, Thim's sister."  
  
"Ah, his sister. I thought you were his mother. How old are you?"  
  
"I am 18, almost 19. Our parents died last year. Are you a healer?"  
  
"I am. Tell me of your brother's illness."  
  
Satisfied with his answers, Thera leaned back, taking a moment to glance at her comatose brother, then looked up at Elrond. "It was late this Spring, after a great deal of rain. Thim didn't get wet or anything, the weather had actually been very warm, over a week of it. We were just out by Farmer Candle's farm, feeding the ducks in his pond and Thim and I were hunting polliwogs in the reeds. It felt really good to be splashing around in the water."  
  
"Was the water warm?" Elrond was beginning to get an idea.  
  
"Yes. And I remember how nice and squishy the mud was between my toes. Sad to say, the warm weather didn't last, and we got more rain. Thim caught a cold, and, and well, he just never got better."  
  
"Did you get sick mistress?"  
  
Thera thought about it and then shook her head. "No, no I wasn't sick. I don't get sick very often." Thera leaned over and kissed Thim's forehead, pausing to brush his hair off his forehead.  
  
"Because he is sickly and tends towards colds and the like, everyone starts there. Most thought he had some kind of pneumonia. I went through all the doctors and healers in Bree. Even any I could discover that were just traveling through. None of them could determine what his illness was. Poor Thim, he got heartily sick of being poked, prodded, purged and bled."  
  
Elrond winced at her litany. "I can assure you that none of that will be necessary." The elf lord stood and went around to Thera's side of the bed. Scooping her up he took he back to her room and set her down on her bed, moving pillows behind her back so she could sit up comfortably.  
  
"I have a idea of what might be troubling your brother. I need to make a special cordial for him, though. In the meantime, would you like breakfast?"  
  
"I am a little hungry."  
  
"Fine. After breakfast, why don't you go sit with Thim? I think having you near him is a big help. Talk to him."  
  
She nodded, feeling hopeful for the first time in months.  
  
Smiling, Elrond left. Well, one problem solved. Now if her brother's illness would be just as easily fixed.  
  
  
  
Aragorn was chewing on the edge of his tunic shirt and looked up with guileless eyes at the elf as he approached the trundle bed.  
  
Elrond picked him up and adjusting him automatically on his left hip, he strolled out of his suite of rooms, headed for his study to finish his work on the cordial for Thim.  
  
Once in the brightly lit room, Elrond set Aragorn down and continued to his stillroom, the entrance of which was just behind his desk. Aragorn wobbled a bit and tried to follow, but then plopped down, fascinated by the rug under his chubby feet.  
  
Entering the cool stone room, Elrond thoughtfully fingered several bunches of drying herbs and inspected a few tightly lidded stone jars. Deciding on his choices, he sprinkled a few fingers full into a mortar. Just as he began to grind them, he heard a crash and a wail from Aragorn.  
  
Rushing out, he saw the boy crying on the floor, a crumpled table runner, a broken vase and bedraggled roses strewn through ribbons of water. Picking up the unhappy child, Elrond looked him over carefully, but saw no injuries. Surveying the mess, he sighed. "I obviously need another pair of eyes and hands for you, my little Dunadan." Leaving the study with Aragorn, he started his search.  
  
  
  
Thera sat next to Thim, telling him all about Rivendell and Elrond.  
  
"Oh, Thim, everyone was right about the elves. They are not cruel and, they are actually quite beautiful, and tall! Very tall. I can't wait for you to meet them. And one of them IS a healer! His name is Elrond and he thinks he can cure you. We both have very nice rooms, but I would be happy with just one."  
  
Even though Thim was still unconscious, he didn't fell hot, when she put a hand to his forehead. She got up and tentatively inspected and tasted the contents of the various bottles and cruets. "Ah, Thim, good old willow bark, but with a bit of something more." The next one tasted nasty and unrecognizable. Savoring the last one, she smiled, it tasted like very thick meat broth, with many flavors in it. She liked it so much, she tasted it again. "This must be what you have been eating these last few days. I wish I knew how to make it, this is just perfect for an invalid."  
  
Looking at him again, her face fell, "Oh Thim, you just have to wake up." She settled herself comfortably next to him and started to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
|Top of Form 3 |Bottom of Form 3 | 


	5. Thim finally awakens

Just then, Elrond entered Thim's room, bearing an armload of linen, a dark green robe and a small stoppered cruet. Thera stopped singing the tavern song she had learned from Magda, when the elf came in. She jumped off the bed and tried to help with the linen, but Elrond moved around her and put the pile on the table by the window. Thera smiled as she saw the cruet he placed at Thim's bedside. "Is that the medicine he needs?"  
  
"If my diagnosis is correct."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Certainly. Lift his head." Elrond pressed on the boy's jaw and once opened, carefully poured half the cordial down his throat, massaging it until he swallowed. Nodding at Thera, she lay his head back and watched him anxiously.  
  
"It will take awhile to work Thera. He may get sick in the meantime, so we need to lay some more linen around and under him, all right?"  
  
Thera willing to do anything for Thim, helped as much as she could. Elrond undressed the boy and lay cloth under and over him. He had also ordered hot water for a bath to be brought in an hour or so. Though he had told Thera he wouldn't have to do anything as drastic as the other healers had, if he was correct, a purge was actually what Thim needed because he believed Thim was suffering from a bad tapeworm infection. The results of the medicine would be messy, but if indeed a worm (or worms) were the problem, the purge would clean him out.  
  
But Thera didn't need to see the purge in action. One of the other healers, Isingal would monitor Thim. In the meantime, Thera needed a little distraction. Her constant worrying over Thim interfered with her own recovery.  
  
"Come along Thera, why don't you come outside while we give the medicine time to work. It is a nice day."  
  
"All right." Elrond wrapped the robe around her and led her along the corridor until they reached a terrace with steps leading outside.  
  
"It is beautiful here! What a lovely view! Thim will like this when he gets better. She turned to look at him, her face anxious again. "He will get better, won't he? "  
  
Elrond put a hand on her shoulder and said "I am confident this medicine will help. Why don't you sit out here---"  
  
"My lord," an elf came up to the two of them and Elrond turned, "Yes, Oralis?"  
  
"Master Aragorn has broken another vase and he seems inconsolable. Though I admit to not being well acquainted with small children."  
  
"Do not worry Oralis. Bring Aragorn out here, we will watch him."  
  
"A baby? Is this the child the Rangers had?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond looked at her curiously, "How do you know about that?  
  
"They came upon us on the Road and one of the Rangers looked at Thim and said Thim wouldn't make it." Her eyes clouded up with tears at that, but she took a deep breath and collected herself. "Just as they rode off, I heard a baby cry. They didn't tell me who he was or anything and I thought they were kidnapping him! I asked them to take Thim along, but they had ridden off by then." She paused to put a strand of hair behind her ear. " So, they brought the baby here?"  
  
"Yes, I shall foster him until he becomes an adult."  
  
"That's very nice of you. So, he's an orphan?"  
  
"Yes, Thera, just like you and Thim."  
  
Thera nodded and looked out into the breeze-tossed garden, Elrond sat on a bench near her, but she was on the grass, the robe wrapped around her. The air was full of floral scents, mostly roses and alyssium. She lifted her face and murmured again, "This is really nice." She flopped back on the grass with a sigh.  
  
But the peaceful scene was soon broken up by the sound of an angrily crying toddler, who, no matter how many times he was told to stop doing something, shouted out "No!"  
  
A harried Oralis came into view, practically running down the terrace steps, holding out Aragorn and trying to get him to release his long brown hair.  
  
Elrond stood and took the boy and Thera got up and carefully untangled the elf's hair from Aragorn's fist. She laughed as she worked, and suddenly, Aragorn released the elf's hair (who bowed quickly and ran) and started to laugh.  
  
Elrond set Aragorn in front of Thera who immediately began to tickle the boy's tummy. He fell on the grass with that, rolling back and forth and giggling uproariously. She then pulled up Aragorn's shirt and just above his nappy, blew on his stomach. This got the boy even more excited. He got up and ran over to Elrond and decided to use the edge of his robe to play hide and go seek. Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow at this and was about to pull the cloth away from the boy, when Thera put out a hand. "He is just playing a game, he won't hurt anything." She looked at the elf lord's expression and laughed. "He's just having fun." But she saw that Elrond seemed to be uncomfortable with the child, so, with her good hand, she took the toddler over to the flower beds and pointed out bugs and blooms to him.  
  
As she pulled him along, she glanced over at the healer and saw he was deep in thought. Little Aragorn yawned suddenly and sat down. He became fascinated with a snail and after a moment, picked it up and put it in his mouth. Laughing, Thera pulled it away and put it out of reach. Aragorn's face started to crumple up but she pulled him towards her. Curling up with him, she started to sing the song she had sung earlier to Thim. Aragorn, now on his back, kept his eyes on Thera's face as she sang. He pulled up a foot and stuck it in his mouth. Thera gently pulled it away, still singing. Aragorn yawned again, which made Thera yawn too. Her song petered out and soon, both of them lay asleep.  
  
Elrond, noticing the quiet, came and stood over them, smiling. Thera had her arm around Aragorn and both lay on their backs. Glancing at the sun, he saw that shortly they would be cast in shade by a nearby weeping willow. Satisfied they would come to no harm, he strode back to the House. Before he went to Thim's room, he stopped in the kitchens. One, to get himself a snack and two, to pick up a few large aprons. Then it was on to the invalid's room.  
  
  
  
"How is he Isingal?"  
  
Elrond looked at the boy clinically as he tied one of the voluminous aprons around his waist. There seemed to be no change. He handed the other apron to Isingal who put it on, commenting as he did so, "He has coughed a few times but that is all."  
  
"We must make sure he does not choke, as he already has congested lungs." He gently pulled Thim on to his side, adjusting cloths, and adding more.  
  
  
  
Checking Thim's pulse, the elf lord sat, hands clasped, elbows on knees. It would not be long now.  
  
  
  
Thera woke to the sound of Aragorn whimpering in his sleep. Blinking in the shadow, she carefully pulled her arm out from the restless child and then bent and kissed him. He was so much like Thim at this age!  
  
Aragorn woke and sat up blinking and then immediately got up and ran giggling across the lawn, with a laughing Thera behind him. She spent most of the afternoon chasing Aragorn. It was hard holding on to the squirming child and she worried that he would get into trouble that she wouldn't be able to get him out of with one arm.  
  
He was so curious! She constantly had to pull things out of his mouth, though she wasn't quite successful with the flower bed dirt. Her robe had gotten caught in some rose thorns while Aragorn had been enchanted with a butterfly. Then when the butterfly flitted to the ground, Aragorn, missing the insect but grabbing a handful of dirt and leaves instead, pushed it into his mouth grinning. He even ate some of it. Thera hastily wiped it off, painfully banging her arm against the edge of the stone planter when she unthinkingly grabbed him to keep him from doing it again.  
  
Then he was off again with another happy shriek and Thera, sighing ran after him. When she finally caught him, she held him close as she was getting really tired. Holding on to his hand, she went into the House, uncertain where to go. They walked the corridors, beautifully decorated with tapestries and stone carvings, thick carpets and inlaid wooden floors. Free -standing candelabra of sinuous wood lit up dark corners.  
  
Finally, too tired to wander anymore, Thera found a padded bench in an alcove and sat. Aragorn crawled up into her lap and promptly put a length of her hair in his mouth. Thera tiredly lifted her injured arm and grimaced at the thin line of blood soaking the linen. Aragorn smacked it playfully which brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"No no Aragorn, that hurts!" She waggled her hair in his face, which got him laughing again and then he stood on the bench trying to reach the head of horse in a painting behind them.  
  
Thera really wanted to go back to bed, but then she remembered Thim. Oh, where was his room from here? Had the medicine worked? At a loss on what to do, she curled up around Aragorn, and started to cry. She couldn't help herself, she was just too tired and they were lost in this great big House and she didn't know where Thim was, and---"  
  
"Ah, mistress Thera, you have led us a merry chase."  
  
She looked up at that, hastily wiping her eyes, to see an unknown elf standing before her. He bent and took the wiggling toddler and said, "I am Isingal and I have been helping Lord Elrond. If you follow me, I will take you to your brother."  
  
She scrambled off the bench and wiping her face again, she pulled the robe around her, suddenly chilled. "He -he is all right? Did the medicine work?"  
  
"Yes, yes, all is well. He is sleeping now. Come along."  
  
Thera holding her arm followed the elf smiling as broad as the sky. Thim was okay!! Thim was going to get well! He was just sleeping! Tears came again, but she didn't care. Thim was all right!  
  
She almost ran into Isingal when he stopped, little Aragorn asleep on his shoulder. As Isingal opened the door, she pushed past him and ran to the bed. Isingal, smiling, left with the sleeping toddler drooling on his shoulder.  
  
Thim lay asleep, much like she had seen him earlier. She looked up at Elrond, who was putting away the last of his supplies. Smiling, he said, "We'll know tomorrow for sure if the medicine worked Thera. But he is sleeping peacefully now."  
  
She bit her lip, wanting to climb into bed with him.  
  
Elrond's gaze rested on Thera's anxious face, "As for you young lady," he went to her side and gently picked up her bandaged arm. Thera paled as she looked at the stained linen bandage. "Allow me to re-bandage your arm. Hopefully you have not broken any stitches."  
  
Thera grimaced at the thought and then looked up. "Why won't it move?"  
  
"The wound was deep which affects the movement of your lower arm. You must keep it still and let it heal." Thera swallowed dryly and nodded. Elrond, seeing her exhaustion picked her up, careful of her arm. Going back to her room he asked, "You have not told me how you acquired this knife wound."  
  
Thera sunk down in his arms remembering. "Fisel stole my horse Lily and I tried to stop him." She shivered.  
  
Elrond glanced down at her. "When did this occur?"  
  
She frowned, thinking hard. "I think it was, three days ago?" She looked up at him. "I am not sure."  
  
Nodding, he lay her back on the bed and crossed the room, to the table under the window, where he gathered what he needed from supplies left there earlier. Setting the items on the bedside table, he picked up her arm and expertly un-wrapped the linen. Thera, torn between fascination and revulsion, decided she wanted to watch. She had never had any injuries before. And, so far, this elf had not hurt her.  
  
The wound, cleanly sewn with small precise stitches, was clear of infection. In the middle, however, Elrond saw two small stitches had pulled loose and the cut was bleeding.  
  
" I will need to re-sew this Thera. I promise to cause as little pain as possible."  
  
He poured a clear liquid on a small square of cloth and gently pressed down where the break in the stitches were.  
  
Thera hissed at the sudden coldness but there was no pain. In a few moments, her arm was numb where he had pressed the cloth.  
  
"Who is this Fisel that stole your horse Thera," Elrond asked conversationally as he threaded a small needle.  
  
Thera swallowed, throat dry again and took a deep breath, "I, ah, he was a tinker Thim and I met along the road. We, he stopped us one evening-" She reflexively winced as she saw the needle go into her skin, but felt nothing at all.  
  
  
  
"And?" He pulled the thread through the skin smoothly.  
  
"He asked us to have dinner with them and so we did." She swallowed again, feeling a little funny. "I helped with the stew and the dishes afterwards. I went to check on Thim as he was sleeping then.' Thera could not watch Elrond's exacting work anymore and lay back against the pillows. He paused, looking at her clinically and saw she was close to fainting.  
  
With a small smile, he prodded, "And...?"  
  
"I overheard them talking about drugging me and stealing Lily and the cart when I was coming back and they didn't see me, and---" She took another deep breath and felt sweat break out on her forehead. "We, ah, I got back to Thim and told him to untie Lily and when they weren't looking we took off..." Thera closed her eyes and shivered.  
  
Elrond, finished, lay a hand on the arm for a moment to send some healing energy to the deep tissue.  
  
Standing, he put away his surgical kit, and then bent over one more time, touching her briefly on the forehead. Thera blinked and took another deep breath. Standing with a smile he said, "All right Thera?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Thank you."  
  
He went back to the table under the window and selected two lengths of linen. He came back to Thera and gently re-wrapped her arm. "You will need a new sling too. Here," She sat forward and he adjusted the cloth and tied it in a knot then carefully put her arm in the sling. He pulled out her hair and lay it on her shoulders. "Rest now," he said as he pulled the quilt up. "And thank you for your care of Aragorn. I know he was a bit of an armful."  
  
She smiled sleepily, "Especially when you have only one arm!"  
  
  
  
The candles were lit by her bedside and Thera could smell something delicious, a bowl sat steaming at her bedside when she awoke. She awkwardly sat up, careful of her arm. Taking the bowl, she sipped cautiously. It was a thick broth, much like the one she had tasted in Thim's room. It disappeared quickly. Seeing a roll and an apple cut in fourths, she ate them too.  
  
She lay back in the pillows and smiled about to settle back down again, but then sat up quickly: Thim!!  
  
She got out of bed and taking a deep breath, went out her door and rushed to Thim's. Opening the door slowly, she glanced in. Thim lay sleeping, propped up by pillows. The warm golden light of two large candles at his bedside made his skin glow healthily. There was a small bowl of steaming herbs next to the candles. Going up to his side, she leaned over and peered into his face. He did look much better, less pale. Really. She put a hand out and softly caressed his cheek.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Thim awoke.  
  
"Oh Thim!!" Thera put her arm around him and kissed him. "Oh Thim, you are awake!! How do you feel ?!!!"  
  
Thim struggled to sit up, and she helped him lean against the pillows. He smiled at her sleepily, "All right, I guess. My tummy and throat hurt a little."  
  
Thera, seeing a carafe of water, poured him half a goblet, which he drank eagerly. Setting the goblet aside, she put a hand to his forehead. It was cool, though slightly clammy. Thim was better!! Hurray for the elves!!  
  
"Oh Thim, we have reached Rivendell and the elves are nice and, and there is an elf named Elrond, he is lord, I think, and a healer and he's the one that's cured you!! " She hugged him again. "It is so good, so good to see you awake." Thera couldn't help herself and started to cry, big wracking sobs. She slid down to kneel on the floor, her forehead leaning on the edge of the bed, her good hand up on the bed, holding Thim's hand. Thim bit his lip, uncertain what to do. Poor Thera!  
  
She was crying so hard, she didn't hear the door open. Someone knelt at her side. "Thera, have you hurt yourself again?"  
  
Elrond gently untangled her from Thim's bed and helped her to stand. Helpless, she fell against him, still crying. Surprised, he put a tentative hand on her back and then pulled her close.  
  
Thera sobbed until all her tears dried out. She slowly became aware that she was held close by someone and that someone was slowly rubbing her back. Pushing back embarassed, she rubbed her eyes, taking big gulps. "Oh, oh, I am sorry, Lord Elrond." She touched the deep green of his robe, where she had gotten it wet. Elrond smiled and put a hand on her head. "It is all right Thera. Feel better now?"  
  
'Ye-yes." She smiled shakily and rubbed hand across her face. "My head hurts now."  
  
"Well you've had a good cry."  
  
"Thera says you've cured me!" Thim piped up excitedly. "I don't have to take any more medicine or, or see any more doctors! I can go play with the chicks now, can't I?"  
  
Thim beamed up at the tall elf, still standing with an arm around his sister. Thera was right, elves were tall, and pretty!  
  
"Well, you will need a little more medicine, Master Thim. But in a few more days, if you recover quickly, you will be able to go outside and I suspect, we can find you a few chicks."  
  
Thim clapped his hands. "I can't wait!"  
  
Elrond looked down at Thera, who was half asleep. Leading her to the other side of the bed, he helped her up and pulled the blankets up. He knew being with her brother would improve her outlook immeasurably.  
  
She looked up at him sleepily and yawned. "Thank you," she whispered. Erond lay a hand on her forehead and Thera fell into deep sleep.  
  
"Your sister has worried a great deal about you Master Thim. It is she who got you here."  
  
Thim looked at the elf, his face serious. He then bent and kissed his sleeping sister on the cheek. "She is the best sister any boy could have. I knew she would get us here!" Thim touched her bandaged arm. "Is she okay?"  
  
Elrond came up to Thim and settled him back into the blankets and blew out the candles. He said quietly in the dark, "She is now Thim, she is now." Laying his hand on Thim's brow, the boy yawned as he slipped back into sleep.  
  
Smiling at the picture they made, Elrond quietly left the bedroom.  
  
Now, if little Aragorn were so easily settled!  
  
  
  
(Now stay with me! There is more to the story than just Thera and Thim's recovery!)  
  
  
  
1 


	6. Alls well that ends swell!

| | | | |  
  
  
  
  
  
This will be a LONG section, but I am actually quite proud of it as there is some decent writing in it! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
A week went by and all of Elrond's patients were up and about in various stages of recovery.  
  
The two Rangers, Dashan and Farlas were well enough to leave Rivendell and rejoin their fellows in their constant vigilance of the North. Elrond sent them on to Mirkwood with messages for King Thranduil that could be taken in easy stages to the east.  
  
Thera and Thim were blossoming in the quiet comfort of Rivendell. Thim especially.  
  
And one bright afternoon, on the lawn where Thera had played with little Aragorn waiting for Elrond's medicine to take affect, Thim got his wished for basket of chicks to handle carefully and chase in the sun.  
  
Of course, Aragorn wanted to help.  
  
Thera, her wounded arm now out of it's sling, and though still a bit weak, was mobile enough to do some grasping and holding. She spent a lot of time holding and grasping Aragorn and countering his shouts of "No!" with "Yes!"  
  
"Thim, I think we need to give these chicks back to their momma. They look tired and I'm afraid Aragorn is a little rough with them. He doesn't know his own strength."  
  
"All right. But maybe next time he doesn't have to play with them! Maybe he can play with something else," Thim said frowning  
  
"Thim, he is just a baby! He doesn't know any better---"  
  
Of course, that is when it happened. Thera and Thim had gotten all but one chick in the covered basket provided. Aragorn had been chasing the last chick and finally, laughing, he leapt, just as the chick ran in front of him and he fell on it.  
  
It died instantly, neck broken.  
  
When Aragorn looked at the lifeless bird, he picked it up and ran to Thera, tears in his eyes. "Fix?"  
  
Thera, biting her lip, took the limp form and shook her head sadly. "Oh honey, the baby can't be fixed." Not knowing what to do with it, she carefully put it in the basket with the other chicks and crossed the lawn to put the basket in the shade of the long covered walkway that went the whole length of the House on this side.  
  
Aragorn, thwarted by Thera, was just about to let loose with a full blown tantrum, when Elrond came along the walkway to see how they were doing (and as Thim needed an afternoon dose of medicine).  
  
Dressed in a brown long leather tunic and trews for his weekly ride to one of the outer farms of Rivendell, he was not prepared for the storm of Aragorn's tears.  
  
Aragorn ran into the tall elf, clutching his left leg and crying as if his heart was breaking, as indeed, at the moment, it was.  
  
"What is the matter Aragorn?"  
  
He looked out at Thera who, sighing, told him what had happened with the chick. She handed Elrond the basket and stepped away, feeling as if she had let the elf lord down by not keeping a better eye on Aragorn. Seeing that Aragorn was still sobbing on his leg, Elrond opened the basket, and seeing the dead chick, quickly scooped it up and hid its tiny body in his leather riding gloves, which he held in one hand. He bent down and showed the toddler the basket with the chicks scrambling around and Aragorn, having missed his legerdemain, brightened up at all the lively birds. Wiping his eyes, he tried to put his hand in the basket to grab one, but Elrond stood, taking the basket out of reach. "I will take the chicks with me as I am going to one of the outlying farms."  
  
Thera nodded. "I, I am sorry about the chick Lord Elrond. I should have kept a better eye on Aragorn."  
  
"These things happen Thera. I am just glad it was easily solved." He lay his gloves on top of the basket, set the basket on the railing and then came up to Thim and offered the small stoppered vial of medicine for him to take. Thim made a face, but took it and drank it quickly, making a bigger face when he finished.  
  
"All right Master Thim, just two more days of this and I will declare you cured."  
  
Thim nodded reluctantly.  
  
Elrond looked at the three humans and just shook his head. Sometimes, they were hard to fathom. Picking up the basket and his gloves, he strode off to the stables.  
  
Aragorn ran after him a ways, but Thera came up and grabbed him from behind and swung him around, which got him giggling.  
  
Elrond called out over his shoulder before he disappeared, "Naptime!"  
  
Thera swung Aragorn around one more time, and then running down the stone pathway towards Elrond's rooms, Aragorn followed her shrieking. Thim, a bit disgruntled at all the attention the toddler got, followed behind more slowly.  
  
Once they reached Elrond's rooms, Thera led Aragorn to the solarium and, checking his nappy, she pulled his tunic off and lay him in the trundle bed. He immediately stood up and started crying. Thim, who was inspecting an eagle feather quill on Elrond's writing table said sulkily, "Why does he always cry when you put him to bed? Doesn't he know it's nap time?"  
  
"Yes Thim," Thera said picking up the boy, putting him on her shoulder and patting him on the back. "That's why he's crying. You never liked taking your naps either. Momma had to work hard to get you to settle down." Thim flung the feather down, and hopped up on the large bed. A bit embarrassed he had acted no better, he said, "Look Baby Aragorn! Look at me! I'm taking a nap! Look, it isn't so hard!" He flopped back on the bed and made snoring noises. Thera and the baby laughed. She came over to him and sat on the bed, a little worried Lord Elrond wouldn't like them messing up his bed linens. But he had said "naptime." So Aragorn was going to get his nap. Thim moved over on the bed, giving Thera room to lie down too. Aragorn sat up and then crawled over to Thim.  
  
"Thim! Thim sleepy head!"  
  
"That's right Aragorn! Thim's sleeping." And he started to snore again.  
  
Aragorn flopped on Thim and watched him for a few minutes. Thera, not wanting to distract the toddler, lay next to Thim and rubbed Aragorn's back. He rolled off Thim and pulled a foot in his mouth, which Thera took out. She rubbed his tummy then, and eventually the boy settled into sleep. By the time he did, however, his two baby sitters had also fallen asleep, all three curled up around the other, like a gaggle of puppies.  
  
And two hours later, that is how Elrond found them. Smiling at the picture they made, he shook his head. Laying down his riding gloves, he took a quilt folded up on the linen chest at the end of his bed and flung it over them. He then sat down at his writing desk to finish up a monthly tally of livestock, minus one chick.  
  
  
  
A few days later, a spring storm had wrapped it self about the Valley of Imladris and the three humans stared out at the streaming windows of the large map room. It was big enough for the boys to run around and let off steam by playing tag and as all the maps were carefully locked away, there wasn't much for them to get into.  
  
Thera absently rubbed her arm. The bandage had finally come off and she stared at the thin pink scar. But the rainy weather made it ache. Looking around Thera thought what a great room this would be for lessons. If they were going to stay any longer, Thim needed to keep up with his schooling. And maybe she could teach Aragorn his letters. At least read to him, if Lord Elrond had any books in the Common Tongue. Surely in the vast library she had seen once on a walk, there were tales of heroes and days of old fit for small boys.  
  
"Come along boys, I need to find Lord Elrond."  
  
"Okay. I was winning anyway," Thim said, as he dragged an unresisting Aragorn after his sister.  
  
It didn't take too long for the threesome to discover Lord Elrond's whereabouts. He was in his main study, where he greeted visitors, did most of his Household accounts and where his stillroom was located.  
  
He looked up from one of his accounting books, as the three humans entered. Putting his quill down, he steepled his fingers in front of his face and said, "Yes Thera, Thim? What can I do for you?" Aragorn crawled under the table where Elrond sat, to inspect his boots.  
  
"Actually my lord, I was thinking of something I could do for you."  
  
"Yes?" Elrond's smile widened, as he reached down to rub a hand on Aragorn's head.  
  
"Well, I was a teacher in Bree and I thought, while we are here, I could continue Thim's lessons---" Thera held her healing arm, nervously rubbing at the ache.  
  
Thim groaned out loud at that, rolled his eyes and went and sulked by the nearby window, playing with a tasseled cord tying the curtains back.  
  
"As I was saying, if you have any books in the Common Tongue, stories of heroes and historical tales? And maybe, if you can spare a couple of slates and chalk or-or, maybe some old parchment you made a mistake on, because I know paper is very dear, I could start to teach Aragorn his letters. I know he is two. But almost three, right?"  
  
Elrond nodded, still smiling.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I thought the map room might be a good place. Everything valuable is locked up, it's well-lit and it's large and it has that nice big table, and I-"  
  
"Thera," he interrupted her anxious talk, noticing her absently rubbing her arm. "I think this is a marvelous idea. I have actually been at somewhat of a loss as to how to keep Argaorn occupied all day. My advisors and sons have plenty of suggestions for when Aragorn gets old enough to hold a bow and ride a horse, but I'm afraid all of us haven't seen two years old in many millennia. Your idea is excellent. You may start tomorrow. I shall make sure you have what you need. And do not be afraid to ask for anything." Elrond stood at that, and then bent and pulled Aragorn out from under the table. He came around, holding the toddler, to give him back to Thera.  
  
Spying the still sulking Thim, he went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said in a low voice. "You know Thim, it would mean a great deal to me, if you could help me keep your sister occupied. I think she needs to feel useful and going back to being a teacher would be just the thing, don't you think?"  
  
Thim turned and looked at the tall elf lord, the stormy weather outside making his eyes more intense and penetrating than usual. Thim swallowed and nodded. "Yes, my lord."  
  
"Good lad." He squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Now, go take Aragorn to the kitchens. I think Resaldil the head cook is baking today. I need to talk to your sister a moment." Knowing that Thim knew exactly where the kitchens were, he turned to Thera as the boy left with Aragorn. He pulled out a nearby chair and indicated with a nod of his head that Thera should sit.  
  
A bit uncertain, she did as he asked, glancing once at the disappearing boys.  
  
Elrond came up to her, and gently picked up her aching arm. He held it between his hands for a long moment, sending healing warmth deep into the muscles. He could feel Thera relax and putting her arm down, he went back to sit behind the table. "The wet weather makes it ache, doesn't it?"  
  
A bit dazed by the unexpected relief, Thera looked down at her arm and nodded.  
  
"As it gets better, that will happen less and less." He leaned forward, folding his hands before him on the desk, catching her attention with the intensity of his gaze. "Thera, I have a proposition for you."  
  
She clasped her hands in her lap, suddenly anxious again. He wasn't going to send them home now, was he? No, he'd just said she could start teaching. He was so formal suddenly, maybe she had done something wrong?  
  
Amused at the thoughts crossing her face, he let her settle and continued. "I would very much appreciate it if you would stay on here in Rivendell and help me with Aragorn. He not only needs the balance of a woman's perspective on things, but a human's as well. His life is not going to be easy as he grows up, Thera. Many things will be expected of him. My fostering of him is not mere kindness."  
  
Elrond stood at that and came back to her side. She flinched a bit at his serious expression. "What I am about to tell you should never be mentioned in Aragorn's presence. Nor to Thim, for that matter. Aragorn is not to be told until I deem him ready. And that won't be for many years yet." She nodded quickly, her eyes not leaving his face.  
  
"Aragorn has a destiny to fulfill. He may be humankind's last hope for a united kingdom. But we will not know if he will fulfill this destiny until much later. In the meantime, he needs your help, and love. Will you stay?"  
  
Thera's mind was spinning from his proposal. To stay on in Rivendell and help raise Aragorn, who might one day be a king? That scrappy little two- year-old who ate worms yesterday? She slumped in her chair, her eyes to the floor. It was quite a responsibility. But she owed this elf lord so much: He had saved Thim when no one else was able to discover what was wrong. He had saved her as well. As he was doing it once again by making her this offer. To be useful to someone of his importance and power made her mind reel.  
  
She looked up at him. What other answer could she give?  
  
"I would be honored to help you raise Aragorn, my lord." Grateful tears sprang to her eyes at that. She had been feeling more uncertain of their position here as Thim and she recovered. She had had no idea of what she was going to do. Her thinking all along had been just to get Thim well. She had not thought much past that. And now this elf lord was offering her a long-term position in his Household.  
  
She brought a hand up to her mouth, trying hard to swallow her tears. He put a hand on her shoulder and went to sit back behind the table. He said nothing further, letting Thera collect herself. He went back to his accounts. And for several minutes, nothing was heard but the scritching of his quill and an occasional gulp from Thera.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Thera glanced at the occupied Elrond. She stood with a little wobble and said quietly, "I-I will go see what the boys are up to."  
  
"I suspect cherry tarts."  
  
She laughed at that and turned to leave. But just before she opened the door, she said whispered "Thank you my lord, for my life."  
  
"You are most welcome Thera."  
  
She left quickly and Elrond smiled down at his work. The columns were in balance.  
  
  
  
It was Midsummer's Eve and a special event was to take place at sunset.  
  
Aragorn wiggled as Thera tried to get the tights on him one more time. "Thim, if you could, distract Aragorn with his stuffed bunny. I need to get these on him. Ellrohir or Elladan will be here soon."  
  
Thim picked up Aragorn's soiled bunny and waggled it in his face, which had the desired effect and he stopped kicking so Thera could pull up the tights around his nappy and tie them securely around his tummy.  
  
It was a big day for the three of them. Aragorn was going to be given an Elvish name in a formal ceremony out on the balcony outside the Hall of Fire, just as the sun set behind the high mountainous walls of Imladris. One of Elrond's sons was going to take the toddler to join Elrond's family, who would do the presenting to those gathered.  
  
Thera finally sat the toddler up and pulled on the beautiful embroidered white silk tunic with pearls sewn along the neck and in a swirling an ivy- leaf pattern on the hem. There was even a small silver circlet for him to wear, but knowing Aragorn, Thera would wait for the very last minute to put it on his head, as he would just want to play with it otherwise. Thera and Thim were dressed in the finest clothes they ever owned. Thera wore a long dark green gown with deep blue and gold embroidery on the hem and neckline and a small bit on the sleeves. Thim was wearing a deep blue velvet tunic with white pearls on the neckline over white tights. He kept pulling at the tunic and running a finger under his neckline.  
  
"Thim, help me get these boots on him." Thim took Aragorn over to his bed and lay the boy down, and with the ease of long practice, slipped on the soft white leather boots on his feet. Aragorn had settled down enough to have his own room now, though it was right next to Thera and Thim's, with a connecting door between Thera's and Aragorn. Elrond's suite of rooms was at the end of the hall.  
  
At last, they were ready. Thera straightened her dress and pulled Aragorn's fist out of his mouth. He was teething again and Thera looked around for the teething tincture Elrond had given her earlier. His gums had been generously rubbed just an hour ago, but it never hurt to be prepared. She slipped the small vial into a pouch on her hip level belt.  
  
A quick knock, and Elladan, the elder of Elrond's twin sons, poked his head around the door with a smile and then entered. He was dressed in a long dark forest green robe with gold embroidery. He already wore his ceremonial silver circlet and Thera thought he looked quite handsome. Well, both of the twins were handsome and Thera was a little in love with both of them. Luckily for her heart, they weren't in residence often as they hunted orcs with the Rangers.  
  
"Well mistress is our little squirmer ready?"  
  
"As ready as he'll ever be my lord." Thim, still a bit shy around the tall sons of Elrond, led the toddler to the elf lord with head bowed. As Elladan took the toddler's hand, Thim stepped away and crowded against Thera. Elladan smiled. "And how is your archery Master Thim?"  
  
Thim perked up immediately and smiled a gapped tooth grin at Elladan. "I hit the target yesterday! I really did!" He looked down at the rug, biting his lip. "Though the arrow didn't stick."  
  
Elladan patted him on the shoulder. "Good work! You'll be a great archer some day!"  
  
Thim smiled up at Elladan, suddenly discovering another hero.  
  
Elladan took a complacent Aragorn out and Thera, after adjusting her dress and the fine silver necklace given to her by Arwen, turned to Thim.  
  
"Well, are you ready? Shall we go to the Hall of Fire?"  
  
Nodding, the two went out into the warm light and climbed the outside stairs to the Hall of Fire.  
  
The Hall of Fire was full of elves in beautiful clothes that took Thera's breath away. She had never seen such an array of colors, fabrics and decorative elements. Thim crowded against Thera again, suddenly shy with the large crowd.  
  
Elrond had told them to stand near the arches that faced outside to the West.  
  
They had just reached their position when the crowd went quiet and parted. Lady Arwen, just recently returned from her grandmother's home in Lothlorien, led the group. She was dressed in deep rose with a silver belt that matched her necklace and a beautiful silver filet woven into her hair. Behind her came Elladan and Elrohir dressed in identical deep green. Thera sighed at their beauty and then happily realized her dress matched their robes.  
  
And behind them came Elrond, holding Aragorn by the hand. Thera's eyes went wide at Elrond's finery. She had never seen him dressed so. He wore a soft gold robe, elegant and long enough to have a small train. It was embroidered with seed pearls, clear crystal beads, and some rubies scattered about. It had a high collar completely encrusted with gold beading. On his long loose hair, he wore a silver circlet similar to his children, but more ornately curved.  
  
Thim stood with his mouth open and then leaned in to tell Thera, "He looks like a king from an old tale! Will Aragorn look like that when he gets older?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
As Elrond passed them, he bowed his head graciously with a smile. Aragorn bouncing along happily, grinned at Thera and Thim and tried to pull away from Elrond to join them. He pulled him in close and then the crowd filled in behind the stately elves.  
  
Thera and Thim then went out on the wide terrace and stood on the side with Glorfindel, Erestor and other of Elrond's advisors.  
  
Elrond and his children, as if in a dance, turned in unison and faced the gathered elves.  
  
"My friends, " Elrond began, "today we give the next Dunedain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the future of the united kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor, a Sindarin name, to show his lineage and amity with the Elven races of Middle Earth." He picked up Aragorn, who transfixed by the glamour of the crowd was uncharacteristically silent. Thera, suddenly remembered Aragorn's circlet. She looked at it in her hand and then whispered to Glorfindel standing next to him. "Oh my lord, his crown!"  
  
Glorfindel smiled and bent to her. "Quick, give it to Elladan. He is closest."  
  
Feeling terribly embarrassed, Thera went over to Elladan, who looked at her with raised eyebrows, but smiled when she handed him the small silver circlet. He took it and just as Elrond turned to the setting sun, which set his and Aragorn's raiment glowing like a room full of candles, he placed the circlet on the mesmerized youngster's' head.  
  
The moment the circlet set on his dark curls, he and Elrond blazed into light, and clearly, so that every one could hear, Elrond pronounced in ringing tones, "I give you Estel, the hope of his people."  
  
The elves all called out "Estel!!"  
  
Aragorn pulled off his circlet and put it in his mouth.  
  
Everyone applauded and laughed.  
  
  
  
The dinner was over and Thera and Thim felt stuffed. Especially with the wonderful, delicate pastries at the end of the meal. Thera had even had a glass of mead. Thim had just fruit juice and both he and Aragorn had pink mouths from the quantities they'd had.  
  
The three young people were in Aragorn's room which glowed warmly from the light of two candelabra on either side of the bed, trying to settle the youngster down. Aragorn was now dressed in his night shirt, his fine tunic had been taken away to be cleaned because of a surfeit of fruit juice and a few grass stains acquired later in the evening when there had been beautiful silver fireworks.  
  
Aragorn had squealed in terror at the first explosion and had run, tripping twice, crying hysterically to Elrond who had been sitting with his family. His three children all tried to hide their smiles as Elrond picked up the frantic toddler and patted him on the back, trying to get him to turn and watch the spectacle. With no luck. Aragorn had kept his face firmly buried against Elrond's jeweled-encrusted robe. Admittedly his sobs had settled some as Elrond rubbed the boy's back slowly and talked to him in a low voice. When the last of the fireworks had exploded, Arwen retrieved the now sniffling boy and took him off to watch some lively Elven dancing. Elrond had stood with a sigh, glittering like a collection of stars in the light of nearby torches.  
  
Thera, turning at just the right moment, had seen him smile as he straightened his robe. Perhaps the Elven lord was beginning to unbend a little towards the boy.  
  
Thera thought about Elrond as Thim continued tickling Aragorn whose giggling was tapering off as he got sleepy. Thera knew it was hard for the elf lord to unbend somewhat with the youngster. It had been quite a long time since his own children were this small and it was probably hard for him to remember what it had been like. He was never unkind and he had a great deal of patience. But his affectionate gestures were rare. Thera realized suddenly that it would be hard to grow attached to a human child who would grow old and die while he aged not at all.  
  
Thera flopped back on the bed. Aragorn was chewing on his bunny's ear and watching Thim make faces. She didn't envy Elrond suddenly. It must be awful to watch things you love wither and die. She rolled over and seeing Aragorn's eyes were half-closed, picked him up and settled him under his blankets. Covering a yawn herself, she gathered up Thim and was about to blow out the candles, when Elrond quietly entered.  
  
He was still in his beautiful robe, which threw off sparkles as he moved into the room.  
  
"He has just now settled down my lord. It was quite a day for him."  
  
'Yes, our little Dunedain has had quite a day. As did we all." He looked at Thera and Thim who both smiled at him. "Master Thim, is it not your bedtime as well?"  
  
Thim nodded, yawning suddenly, "Yes my lord. Bed time."  
  
He started to go to his room and then saw Aragorn's bunny on the floor. He quickly picked it up and put it next to the boy's cheek. He impulsively kissed the toddler then went out to his room, leaving the corridor door ajar.  
  
Thera, stretching, saw Elrond was looking at Aragorn with a strange expression. It almost looked like confusion.  
  
"Good night my lord. It was a wonderful day."  
  
Distractedly, his eyes still on Aragorn, he said, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Good night Thera."  
  
Thera left through the inner door to her room.  
  
  
  
Elrond sat on the side of the bed, staring at Aragorn and thinking of the boy's long lineage and history. What a burden for one so small! Would he be able to shoulder the responsibilities as he grew older, would he chafe at the slow wheel of time, waiting for his moment? Or would he shoulder the burden gladly, proving himself, over and over, a worthy man to be king? Elrond rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. What was it about this boy?  
  
  
  
Thera, finding Aragorn's play clothes on the floor in her room, as well as a wooden deer, gathered them up to put back in his room.  
  
She opened the door silently and then stopped.  
  
By the light of just one candelabra, the one closest to her, she saw Elrond, his face suffused with love, bend and kiss the sleeping toddler. She put a hand to her mouth when she heard him say softly, "I will love you as one of my own, come what may, my little Estel."  
  
Thera, tears in her eyes, backed away and silently closed the door.  
  
  
  
=================Fin==================  
  
  
  
  
  
This then, dear readers, is the end of this tale. As I said at the very beginning, I was laboring under the misconception that Aragorn was utterly an orphan when brought to Rivendell for fostering. I know now of course Gilraen survived the attack that took her husband and lived in Rivendell with her son until the end of her days.  
  
So, this tale is AU. I really enjoyed writing it, it practically wrote itself.  
  
And I'll admit, if I get any more ideas about Thera Thim and Aragorn (and Elrond of course) I may post them. | | | 


End file.
